Surrender to their desires
by glass-jasmine
Summary: Syaoran was a man that could have anything. And That includes... the women he wanted... but with those two, wasnt very easy... but things will get exciting when they decide split him between them. Warning: Lemon: sexual content and yuri too... Alt. Ending
1. Chapter 1

**"Surrender"  
by Glass Jasmine.  
The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them as the purpose of fun. **

This ff is going to be rated M for its strong content and is of course, no suited for children. If you don't like this type of stories, turn back now.  
----------

Syaoran Li, strong, independent and pragmatic man, leader of a important and prestigious family in China, was now very undecided. Always, he would analyze business propositions with an analytic mind and cold steps.

But now, was different.

He has to choose a bride.

He was reaching the age of twenty five years old. Fifteen years had passed since he spend a year and a half in Japan when he met one of his prospects. Woman now with twenty four, lived in his house, thanks to unpredictable circumstances.

Kano Ming, an old friend of college was in front of him, looking trough the window from where, you could see the women who were the topic of discussion in the mind of the young family leader.

"So... you mother is forcing you to take a bride, eh?" said his friend with a light accent. "Don't see the bad of it. Has great choices in here... and if you don't want to, then pick one from other families" grinning at him with a naughty smile. "Anyhow a woman is a woman, right?"

"I don't think the same as you" he said with his formal accent. "My sisters got themselves into arranged marriages. Now my mother and myself, have to bribe every man or woman who got involved into scandals related to them" denied with his head. "I don't want to make the same mistake"

"You dint pick theirs fiancés... and... you haven't picked one for them either..." Syaoran stop looking at his friend "To my opinion, you have strong and confused feelings for those two" pointing at the two women sitting and chatting alone and the end of the garden. "Despite Meiling reputation... don't say anything about Sakura because, I bet, if you haven't slept with her, she still like a beautiful plump"

Syaoran coughed. He heard that too: Sakura was a virgin. She had a believe according to a conversation that he overheard, she wouldn't sleep with anyone if she dint married the prospect. Syaoran´s family had hoped that he was the one to proposed to her but, that haven't come yet. Syaoran dint think he had strong feelings for Sakura more than a irrational passionate lust for the beautiful woman. The weren't nights, where, in his dreams dint make love to Sakura.  
Although, he had these strong feelings, they were also, his feelings for his cousin.

"Meiling is a tigress" Said Ming glancing at him. Syaoran coughed again. He had caught him looking at his cousin. "So they said..."

"I cant believe Meiling is so... Light heels" Looking for a word to describe his cousin.

Ming smiled and added with sparkles in his eyes. "hmmm... lucky for us, you aren't vindictive. There was a time when a woman purity was untouchable..."

"Then, it came the feminine revolution..."

"Sexual liberation my man" He said smiling "And the thing is that luckily for some, there are women like Meiling that express their liberation in very "healthy" ways..."

"Careful: you are talking about my cousin" he warned.

Ming laughed. ""Well, well... looks like someone is being somehow overprotective... too late, I might add...Meiling doesn't need a babysitter... needs a firm hand that stopped her from her liberating behavior..." glancing a Syaoran. "Why don't you marry her?" closing his face towards his friend. "Or... have a little fun with her... is not a mortal sin, you know? And besides, I heard her said that to you, she wouldn't denied you anything..."

"I'm not that type" He said blushing an instant. "Besides we are like brother and sisters"

"You are the leader of the clan. I am bold to believe even, that you are the only leader who hasn't take any advantages of the family law; it says clearly that you have the right to have sexual encounters outside of marriage. Besides, times had changed. And Meiling is taking advantages of that law"

"Was written for the men of the family"

"Well I had heard that Meiling is everything but a man" Lowing his voice added. "come on, man. Haven't you heard the rumors about her? Aren't you a little curious?"

A little bit yes. He thought. He started to hear the rumors about his cousin and faced her once, two years ago. She told him that she was tired to be waiting for him and her experiences was just a way to fill a various of conditions. Of course she offered herself to him very strong fully but he was also curious... Meiling was all a woman and he was a man... and She said that he loved him.

But could him love her too?

No the way she loved him.

Looking at the two women, his eyes meet the other woman. Sakura... that beautiful Japanese that blossomed in his eyes. Had those beautiful eyes, those lips pink like roses and always that colorful pinks cheeks every time he make her smile. She was courageous and unlike Meiling she was virgin. Syaoran knew that because of the chatting that he caught up now and then.

How will be making love to a virgin? He asked himself once or twice. He knew how to please a woman. Had his experiences very quietly inside the walls of the manor, and out of despiteful tongues. but never with Sakura or her cousin. Curiosity was taking his price. And one day everything will change.

"If you don't mind..." Said Ming standing up. "I would be bold and got a taste of you are missing" Awaken him up. Smiled and making a respectful bow added "After all, if you don't taste the fruit, you don't mind that I tasted for you? Im talking about Meiling of course"

"I couldn't care less" he said very serious. "Meiling and Sakura had their lives and I have mine"

"Of course my friend... but, I am surprise that you haven't had a taste of glory..." He added laughing "After all, you will be giving her what she wants..." turning his back to him and started to walk towards the garden."I will respect Sakura, you know why? Because you have the right to a virgin bride now and then" Laughing "But be quickly... thoses dont last long" Walking straight to his goal.

A lustful night with the chinnesse Li.

Syaoran heard him and wasn't surprised. Meiling reputation surpasses her. She was liberating and enthusiastic.

What could be stopping him for got a taste of what she was offering him?

O?O?O?O?O?O?

In the end of the garden, both girls had become silent. Meiling saw how Kano Ming was walking towards them. She knew immediately what he wanted. Ming was married for almost a year and the past two months hand kept a constant harassment at Meiling.

She was what other girl couldn't dream to be. She smiled conscious that she would disappeared with him to some hotel room and have a lot of fun. After all, Ming was almost lost and perverse as her.

"What do you say Sakura? Shall we tell him?"

"I Don't know Meiling... what if he gets angry?"

"Come on. Syaoran wants this... as much as we do...And you have to stop being a prune" Making her blush.

"I'm not a prune. I'm just want to wait until I get married"

Meiling sighed. Sakura was incorrigible. And that attitude make her more desirable to Syaoran. Even it was just to unplugged her. Her virginity attracted men like bees to the honey and that was dangerous.

She liked Sakura. And she was friends with her. But she loved more Syaoran. Wasn't available to shared him with anyone else. Wanted to married him or becoming his lover. She wanted him for so long. But got a glance that Syaoran despite of being a Man, a Li and a tiger in bed, wasn't too easy to get to him. He had those proud principles. and because of those, Meiling had to play her cards carefully if she wanted to fulfilled her goal: getting Syaoran.

And hated to admit that in front of a Virgin, Syaoran, was attractive to him.

But, she and Sakura, both of them, came to an agreement and letting Syaoran know, maybe, just maybe, she get the chance to getting him for her.

Only for her.

Ming came closed to them and interrupted them saying "Ladies... what a pleasure to see you"

Meiling smiled hypocrite. Sakura smiled more purely way. Meiling looked at the man up to down and then, up to his face again. "What can we do for you, Kano Ming?" Asked Meiling very innocent.

"Well I was just wondering if you be interested to take a little walk with me?" he said very mysterious.

"Hmmmm. Only if includes lunch..." She said standing up and adding to Sakura "You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no... anyhow, I had many things to do here..."

"Good girl" Said Meiling glancing at her and looking her like a bit of desire. Meiling had experiences that Sakura dint even dreamed of. Sakura was desirable even for women like Meiling. She added "Don't forget to think what we had talked about" holding Ming arm.

"Have fun..." Sakura added with innocence saying good bye to them.

Meiling smiled. Yes, fun. That was about to be seen. "I have to go to my room to pick up something"

"Of course" Said Ming very happy. He padded her legs while they where walking.

"Hey! Stop that" She said very serious "My aunt could see you and then force me to be your mistress or something of the sort"

"Not your wife?"

"You are married"

"So you know. And despite of that, you ´re coming with me"

Meiling stopped her walk and added with a sparkly lust in her eyes. "Well I am wanting very bad to have dessert" She said looking at the mans pants and he smiled very pleased

It will be a interested afternoon indeed.

O?O?O?O?O?O?

Sakura look at them until they disappear from her sight and sighed. Meiling had it so easy. She was so light and Sakura was so serious. Could she be like Meiling and do what she wanted?

Well they would see when they faced Syaoran the next morning. She stood up remembering the words of the Chinese.

"Well difficult times, call for difficult measures. Syaoran wouldn't pick any of us and we could be ending into a arranged marriage. And I love Syaoran and my freedom"

"Wouldn't you leave these freedom for him?"

"Of course. Because I would have him. Besides, once I belong to him, he would never allowed his friends or other people to propose to me or have sex with them"

"But what about me? What you are asking me..."

"Sakura: We have to take measure by our hands. Syaoran wouldn't pick one of us... so... well do it easy for him..." Smiling. "Both of us will be have sex with him and later, he will choose any of us... one will become his first wife. And the other will become the second or the lover..."

"Would that be legal?"

"In Syaorans Family yes. Is an ancient ritual. It could be done... but for that, we have to be agreed on it" she make a pause. "Are we agreed?"

Sakura was very nervous but she wanted Syaoran so bad. She said finally "Yes, we will do it your way"

Meiling smiled and in that moment, Ming interrupted them. Meiling flirted with him and in front of Sakura, Meiling and Ming went away both with the desire to burn into eachother. After all, Ming was a very naughty man and Meiling knew his way of thinking and needed also a little bit of fun.

Now away from Sakura's ears Ming said "Im so jelaous of Li. Two beautiful women and never taking a decision.."

"which decision will you make?" Asked the chinnesse very flirty with the man.

Ming smiled and added closed to her ear "Eat you up of course..." Meiling passed her tongue in her lips very lustfully and smiled to him.

"Oh my... looks is going to be a rought night for me... do you mind before we go, if we passed for my bedroom... Im forgetting somenthing..."

Ming smiled and nodded. Meiling added. "You men, have a sick mind..." she said very lightly. "You want both of us..."

"I be a donkey if I lie to you..." he said very proud of himself. "My god... If I was Li, I put both of you in my bed without blinking"

Meiling laughed openly and shut him trhought a wall enclosing him between her body and the wall. She kissed his lips without remorse and let them travel in her mouth. She plit from him and added "But you are not him... I will have Syaoran... even if that means having Sakura in his bed too"

"So the rumors about you are true" He said very surprise and feeling his limbs tremble for the expectations from the moment he will put his limb inside of her. "You are one wild ride"

"Oh you have no idea..." She said very proud. "And you will ride me soon enough" Splitting from him and going to her room "Wait here and soon I will conduct you to paradise..."

To be continued.

HEY! I'm here again. Nice of you to read till here. I'm willing to continue this story but, it will be, with your commentaries. Remember: I have e-mail in case you don't want to leave a RR in this page.

Here, will see everything. This will be a story charged with very strong sexual content, since the next chapter, so if you don't like these type of stories, I advice to turn back now. For those of you who want to see the next chapter, be alert. I promise it will be very interested.

Next chapter: Meiling is afraid for Sakuras innocence could be more appealing to Syaoran interest. So she will be taking an special interest in Sakura too: Meiling is open to experience... but Sakura will be too?

**Be waiting your commentaries. until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Surrender"**_

_**by Glass Jasmine.**_

_**The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them as the purpose of fun.**_

_**This story is rated M for its strong lemon- sexual and yuri (at least in this chapter)- content. I warned so if you don't like this type of story, turn back now.**_

_**-------**_

Syaoran looked at the two women in front of him and tried to make sense to their petition. One of them was his cousin. The other woman was a friend of his, the love of his life and great confident. "Why do you tell me this?"

"Well because number one each of us are in love with you" said his cousin.

"Second we can't solve this by ourselves. We are friends but we can't solve this by ourselves without putting our friendship at risk. We can't take a decision which one of us is good enough for you."

"And third, we leave your decision in your hands" said the emerald eyes. Syaoran thought that both of them had a crazy sense of humor. Sakura had lost her father and brother in a car accident four years before. He asked in front of his mother for the tuition of the girl and kept it under the protection of the Family Council. The motion was granted and Sakura moved to China with Syaoran and Meiling and the rest of the family.

But Sakura, after the moving, became too much unpredictable. First she was terribly sad and all gloomy. Then months later, Meiling introduced her to some friends. "The wrong crowd" Syaoran once called them. But that seemed too intrigued more to his emerald. Still he allowed her everything. But there was something he dints count of.

His cousin influence. Meiling was a wild thing and that was clear. Whoever goes to Paris to find the correct answer for "manage et trois" was loosing a screw. Meiling was lost years ago and having all the money could possibly a woman want was their limit.

But when she tags along Sakura, he had to put the brakes.

Once a month ago Sakura was dead drunk and end up in his bed. Syaoran dint know how she ended up there, but knew that Meiling had something to do with.

Meiling had this weird obsession about him and Sakura. She knew long ago that Syaoran loved Sakura but she had the conviction that wasn't enough. Love wasn't enough. Had to exist a chemistry that surpassed the love feeling. Although, she love him as well.

That's when she came with that crazy idea. "Both of you are crazy" He said sitting down at his desk and looking at each other like two lunatics. "You can't make decisions for me. These decision above all"

"But, you aren't willing to take finally a decision" Meiling argue with him while Sakura sat down closed to them and was smiling very nervous. How she got in into this problem, she asked herself. "The honorable Ielan told you months ago to take a bride and you are failed with bright colors"

When Meiling proposed to her that decision,. She did it because Sakura ignored her hidden agenda: Making Syaoran chooses her over Sakura.

"Is a decision that affects my entire life"

"Syaoran: is not that difficult. Take one of us, or…" glancing at Sakura.

"Or what?" he asked intrigued by their attitude.

"Or, sleep with each of us…" she said with confidence and a little smile in her lips. Syaoran stood up so quickly that startled both women.

"Both of you are crazy" He said very convincing putting a look of -I'm very disappointed in both of you- "How can you think that I will accept these type of ideas? I care for both of you"

"Is not that difficult" Meiling said.

"Stop it" he said. "Both of you go home… and expect that I don't accuse you in front of my mother…" pointing at them.

They quickly left the office. In the elevator Sakura told her "I told you that we will make him angry" She said very vigorously "Now he will tell on my tutor"

"Relax Sakura: He wouldn't rat on us…"

"How can you be so calm?" She asked surprise.

"Because I have one card under my sleeve. That's why. Besides neither Ielan or the council will interfere in his bedroom habits. Is a sigh of masculinity and he will take de leadership of the Li family" later in the car the chauffer droved them to the house and Meiling said "Besides you have everything to win: Men do love a virgin"

"What did you say?"

"Come on Sakura. You ran off every time one of my friends invite you to some hotel room"

"I … I…"

"See? You cant even talk about it with out blushing?" Laughing.

"Meiling I am in trouble…" She said. "You aren't no virgin. And you'll know what to do… I don't know anything of the sort…"

"There's a way to solve that…" She said very low so the chauffer dint listened to them. "But you have to do everything I say"

"…ok" She said looking curiously to her friend. She smiled more, making Sakura smile a little bit.

Meiling told the chauffer. "Stop here…". The man did was told. "Where going to grab a lunch… pick us up in front of that restaurant in a couple of hours"

"Very well miss" He said. Sakura was a little confused and took by the hand was being leaded towards a restaurant. When the car was lost in the transit, Meiling took another direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Patience. I told you to trust me…" Her eyes looked between the signs until she found what she was looking for. Meiling got in with Sakura to was looked to be a very filthy reception. After them got in a couple of people and Sakura looked at the man and later to the woman. Meiling talked with the receptionist. Was a fifteen year old girl. The woman was wearing extremely make up and high heels and hid her clothes under a heavy mans coat.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked when Meiling took it again by the hand and started to walk in the stairs. Finally they stop in the third floor.

"You don't think that I will take this favor to you in home, are you?" looking at numbers in the walls. "Besides… this rents for the hour and I would never use neither of ours credits cards".

"You don't tell me…" She said when Meiling opened the door. "Meiling…" Getting in after the Chinese. "What is this place?"

"Your class room" she said very confident and closed the curtains of the place. Sakura felt the smell of humidity in the place. There was a bed with a sheet that was wore out, as same as the curtains and a tiny bathroom. "Don't want to know… now?"

"I don't…"

"I m going to teach you the art of seduction Sakura" she said unfolding from the coat and going towards the table were was a scotch bottle and two glasses. She took one of the glasses and told her meanwhile. "Loose the shoes"

Sakura nervous, do what she was told. Looked around once more when suddenly the wall in the top of the bed, started to move, intensely. Also started to hear excited groans and yells that caught her by surprise. Suddenly she started to blush.

Finally she understood where she was.

Meiling smiled at her, seeing that finally caught notice of how things happened. While she passed her the scotch glass filled to the top and Sakura coughing at first but taking a second swallow of the drink.

The bumping in the wall continue and Meiling let go her inhibitions from that moment. She undressed the bed looking at the mattress and the clothes that covered. She said to Sakura "lay down"

Sakura followed her instructions and lay down in the mattress. Meiling sat down next to her and lean her face towards her. She kissed Sakura´s neck planting soft kisses trying to relaxed her. Sakura kept her eyes closed and her hands were pressed against the mattress. Meiling told her "relax Sakura… nothing bad is going to happen to you…" Kissing her softly in the lips.

Sakura felt this at first like was so wrong. But at the same time was exciting. She was in a motel room with Meiling and she kissed so well! Without warning Sakura started to kiss her back, making Meiling smile.

"Syaoran kisses you with the tongue?" Asked her.

Sakura nodded with her head and blushed. "Once…" She said with her eyes still closed. The bumping coming out of the other room stopped. Meiling kissed her again and played with her lips bitting them and make her separated them. Then Meiling started to invade little by little Sakura´s mouth making her moan. Unconsciously Sakura started to lift her hands towards Meilings arms and enjoy her invasion in her mouth. Sakura felt the embalming of her tongue with Meiling tongue. It was playful and exciting. While she kissed her, started to unbutton her blouse and Sakura helped her to take off. Sakura wore a pink brassier and breathe difficult when she let go of her mouth. Saw trough the undergarment that her breast were hardened. It was a medium breast and she thought of the possibilities of her tongue in those nubs.

Meiling took without any remorse her own blouse and Sakura saw her pink nubs, confirming that she dint have any brassier on. She stood up partially at her friend so she can take off the underwear. Sakura body brake free from the brassier and Meiling saw her hardened nudity. Her pink points called her mouth, which took one of them and Sakura groans pleased.

"Oh Meiling… you shouldn't do… oh…" She sighs breathing more heavily that moments before. She leaned her head back, while she feels her tongue, lick those peaks and later bit them softly with her teeth, making the woman in her arms tremble and call her name. Meiling passed her hands in her body and leaned down in her hips were she had the belt and her pants.

"That's is how you give pleasure Sakura" she said in her ear. "Want to continue the lesson?"

"Yes, please" She said under the spell of the Chinese.

Meiling kissed her forcefully while she untied the belt and slide the pants for the legs. Saw these beautiful legs that only in bathing suit in the pool house, she saw once and other time. Sakura dint put any resistance when Meiling liberated her from the pants, leaving her only with her panties.

Meiling started to pass her hands with determination for the waist and then the hips of the woman. Sakura was getting a crimson color in her face. Meiling smiled and sweaty, licked her bellybutton and the woman started to breath more heavily and unconsciously opened her legs. Meiling put her knee between her legs and walked toward her chest. She kissed her and rubbed her chest against Sakura, making the virgin gasp for air that suddenly became thick. Meiling while she did that also moaning more loud, she with her knee rubbed Sakura lower part. In that act, both of their body's started to rub more intensely against each other and Meiling felt how her intimacy got moist along her: her knee felt moist. Sakura was actually a virgin. She couldn't resist to spread her liquids and that was exciting indeed.

She took off fabulously her pink panties and closed to her ear to say. "Pay attention, because later I will give you an exam" smiling at her. For that moment, she lick again one of her breast making the emerald girl yelled for her name.

Sakura groans excited. "Oh… that… oh…"

"You like that, don't you?"

"Uh huuummm…" She said too excited to answer. Meiling watches her face pearling sweat and opened up her legs. With her finger she started to search in Sakuras intimacy getting answer by her moanings and body movements that became more and more strong. When Sakura groans pleased, find the little numb inside her cavity. Meiling touches her with slow motions. And she take with two of her fingers the little clitoris and plays with it while Sakura moans more and more intensely. Meiling fingers moves with experience and Sakura yelled "MEILING!!" when she started to move more and more provocatively in her clitoris making her react and her owner tremble intensely and gasping for more air.

Meiling lift up her legs and sees the juicy interior in the virgin. Says with determination. "Now… I m going to travel in your interior Sakura… don't be afraid. I ill very careful so I won't deflower you". Sakura accepted. She grabbed from the sheets so she could held to something, foreseeing what was about to come. Meiling told her "Tell me how you feel" she said while Sakura started to feel how something traveled deep in her cavity. Sakura gasped at first but seconds later she started to feel very dizzy. Breathing heavily felt more and more uncomfortable.

"No… Meiling… no" She said "Stop it" breathing more heavily. She closes her eyes trying to make some sense to them. To that afternoon. But the Chinese doesn't stop. She carefully inserts two fingers in Sakura vagina. Seconds later she says "Me… Ehjhhhh Meiling…" pushing her and having convulsions of innocence excitments in the bed.

"Sakura: Stay still or ill break your flower" She said very serious althought that situation make her more excited too. Sakura continued to breathe heavily and Meiling felt in her embattlement a tiny wall that kept the woman's virginity intact.

Meiling felt how the girl started to tremble strongly again while she kept the fingers in the vagina and she called loudly her name. Meiling tried no to hurt her insights and slowly took out her fingers just in the right moment that Sakura could get a orgasm. She ignored that fact and she kept that secret to her.

A couple of minutes later Meiling was sitting in a chair naked, with a glass of scotch in her hand. Sakura grinned at her from the bed. And Meiling said. "Finally. Girl too much of a ride for you and you loose part of reality…"

"Sorry" Said Sakura.

"Never thought it was like this eh?" guessing her thoughts.

Sakura nodded very blushed and looked at her own body and Meiling. Saw a glance of some remains of her juices on the sheets and Meiling grinned. "Yours and mine" She said like something common in her "I was a little bit excited too. But girl… you spill like no have any control"

Sakura looked at it and later at Meiling. The Chinese stood up and walked towards her with decision leaving the glass in the table. Close to Sakura, Meiling took her right hand and with out any explanation, lead her towards her black curly hair. Sakura felt how Meiling spreader a little bit her intimacy and her fingers traveled just where Meiling wanted to. Sakura saw the grinned face at first and she bit her lip. Sakura by that intrudement, her face was crimson but she read the satisfaction in her look and Meiling said. "The sensitive point in a woman is…" Breathing more and more heavily "this is one". Inhaling heavily. "If you go more deeply you go to more places… and that is the job of a man masculinity". She explained slowly to her. Sakura was leaded by Meiling body when she leaned towards the bed and lay down in her, letting Sakura do whatever she wanted.

Like a possession of other person in her body, Sakura looked for her lips and her breast playing with them. Meiling moaned and told her when she was good and in what no so good. Sakura fingers tortured her in the same way she did. Surprised saw when Sakura took her fingers from her cavity how she looked at them and licked them. Told her very serious "It taste… between salty and sweet…"

"Why don't you take a closer taste?" Meiling asked her opened up her legs and showing her widely her intimacy. Sakura doubted and blushed a little bit. Meiling crisped her tongue and with her hand, lead Sakura head toward her opened legs. Meiling started to fluid when she felt Sakura breathing in her cavity. Seconds later, Sakura tongue pick up her juices making her breathe heavily and started to sweat and the woman started to feel more and more excited. She rubbed herself with excitment and that provoke along Sakuras exploring to spread more juice.

Sakura with her tongue traveled her intimacy and Meiling started to yelled "Yes, that right" starting to have convulsions "YES! Sakura… that's it. You're doing it good" getting more and more convulsion. "Sakura!" she yelled and Sakura felt inspired and traveled with her tongue more deep feeling herself daring and excited by that. Meiling lead her body and her cavity towards Sakura mouth and spread more and more liquid for her to pick up with her tongue.

"Meiling…" She said after a while "IT doesn't stop"

"Then you better not stop either" She said very happy "Lesson is not over yet."

_**----------------continue. **_

_**OHhhhh my god! My very first lemon appeared into this story. Im so happy. I hope you can enjoy it. Meiling is a wild thing and will drove anyone close to her into her world. For the next chapter – almost every chapter will have strong lemon content- Meiling will finally get what he wants, but a what price? Could Syaoran surrender to Meilings charms and finally get her? **_

_**Thank you for those who send me their comments and support. I hope you like this chapter. Now for those of you, who don't like or don't have the age to read it, by this moment, you run your own risk and I don't have the responsibility for nothing. Kisses to all and enjoy it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Surrender"**

_**by Glass Jasmine.**_

_**The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them as the purpose of fun.**_

_**This ff –and also this chapter- is going to be rated M for its strong sexual, explicit and language content and is, of course, no suited for children. If you don't like this type of stories, turn back now. this chapter is very strong and I give one last warning. **_

****

**_ok you've been warned. _**

----------

**Chapter three. **

The preparations for the party were flying in the Li Manor. A company was hired to make the firework show. Music, flowers and china were brought to celebrate the new birthday of the heir of the family.

Syaoran in that moment was talking to his best friend about the events that succumbed the days previous when he got out with Meiling. "I told you. I never had a good fuck like that even with my wife" smoking his cigarette.

"You have to be that specific?" being noticeable disgust by the way he talked. "I remind you that you are talking about Meiling"

"I know. That's why I'm telling you like that…" He said very pleased. "Oh Li… If you only pleased Meiling, you'll be a very happy man" he added quickly "You are the most lucky son of bitch in this earth and you don't know?" Laughing "Im gonna be your best friend right now and advice you to give her what she wants…" looking at his brown eyes. "I bet you wont be unpleased"

Syaoran kept silent and then say "Do you have another smoke?" his friend light up a cigarette and watched him smoke. "I haven't smoke since I had sixteen"

"And you mother caught us" He glance at his friend "I remember. But still you got away with it… you can get away with anything you want…" Looking the servants of the manor getting ready for the party "You know… Meiling told me about your birthday present" Smiling at him.

"Really? What is she thinking of giving me? Last year she gave me socks man"

Laughing said "I know. She is full of surprises…" looking around "I bet this birthday wont be the difference"

"I just hope is something better than socks man" Syaoran said innocently laughing at the sense of humor of the girl.

"I bet it will be more than socks" taking a blow of his cigarette.

Later Ming walked distractedly for the halls of the manor until she saw the glance of Syaoran cousin making signals to him. Ming smiled at her and walked to the room where she was at. Meiling closes the door and says "And well?"

"He sounded very intrigued"

"But you dint told him anything about his present did you?" She said very demanding.

"Of course not. But I just prepared him for what is coming. I bet, that right now he is paying attention to his cock" moving his hands towards his belt. "What it reminds me…" taking off his belt and pants. "That you owe something"

"I know. It was the deal" Meiling said smiling lightly while she saw, Mings hidden anatomy in his pants. Meiling came close to him and knee down. She looked at his long limb and said "I still remember this cock in me…" She said licking finally the member. Ming sighed when he felt the playful tongue of the Chinese walking with slow movements in his member.

Meiling took her time, licking the member while this hardened and took some size. Ming said very roughly "Come on bitch! I don't have all day"

Meiling sighed: Men. When they have their needs cover up, they became such a beasts.

Meiling took wide his member getting into her mouth. She took in and out the member while Ming started to sweat and moaning pleased. She touched his member with her tongue and make movements that drove his owner into a wild ride.

"Ohhhh yes… more bitch… more… that feels so good" He said openly without any remorse that some one will found out.

Meiling kept her work on hand; Ming speed up her, when he took her head and pushed back and forward doing the same action with his member. She felt that he would spill out any minute.

She continued to push his cock into her mouth, then pull it out. She would sometimes even lick the head of his member and taking him back into her mouth. She started to blow him

harder and faster now, waiting for him to cum.

His rhythm increased and started to moans without care. Was any moment now. She felt how he was about to spread. "OHHHH YESSS ANYMOMENT NOW… OHHHH YESS. Keep it coming " he yell at her. Suddenly she felt the juices coming out quickly from his member and she took it all and licked every last drop of it.

Minutes later he looked at her. She was cleaning her mouth and putting some lip gloss in her mouth. "You are something else…girl" he said.

"Luckily for you there's to much noise in the house." She said without remorse. Ming came close to her with her member out and took her by the arms, enclosing her by the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He lift her skirt up and broke her panties saying with lust while she fought him "Getting my commission". She struggled him but it was useless. He added forcing openly his entrance by the back. "Get me in…" He ordered her.

"NO! let me go." she said very reluctantly but he kept his force over her. He groans while he gets in her insights from the back and massages her breast over the clothes. "I … said… ohhhhh…." Meiling couldn't hide how excited she became by the seconds. Felt how he roughly pressed her breast with his hands, making her moan. Meiling closes her eyes and doesn't fought anymore enjoying it too.

"Oh yes…" She says with determination while he pushes his limb in and pushes her to the wall "Yes! Don't stop" She yells while they speed up their rhythm. Damn it DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP!"

"My… You are… some piece of ass" He said very pleased. They still joined and Ming guide her to lean over pushing more forcefully. Meiling kept leaned on the front to the wall and by her hands she kept stood up feeling her body intruded by Mings member.

She kept her thought in the idea that was Syaoran who was such a good fucker.

Meiling felt her juices spilled through her legs. She kept being used and dint care. She was enjoying it and she said "Don't stop… ohhhh yesss…. Fuck me! Fuck me Ming" she felt how almost she was getting lift up "OH YESSSS KEEP RHYTHM… DON'T LET GO DAMN IT" She yelled at him. Ming shouted when he cum out insights and Meiling felt the rush of his liquids in her. That's was when she also got an orgasm.

They both kept silent when they landed back into earth. Once he got out of her and zipped up said very calm while she fixes up her clothing "Syaoran is so lucky to have a slut like you"

"He still don't have me pal. Tonight Ill give him the best birthday of his life" she said very relaxed for the moment: Come on, wasn't that bad for her either.

"when you have the idea of a threesome call me" He said very lustfully making Meiling turn to him and for more surprises she smiled back at him.

"I don't know about that…" She said occurring her something: Ming was becoming more of a trouble that a good cock to shack up with "But, how about a fresh virgin?"

"If you are talking about Sakura, forget it" he said "If Syaoran knows that… besides she loves Li. Never would accept my invitations"

"Come on… putting something in her drink and problem solved" she smiled at him "By personal experience, she would pleased you so much"

"No Meiling. I know what are you up to. I m no going to get into trouble with Syaoran so you can have him for yourself" Meiling frowned at him. "Solve your problems and leave me out of it"

"Fine. But later don't tell me to shove it. I hope you enjoyed this Ming: when I became Syaoran wife, only him will have me completely"

"Girl: your better than most sluts, but the difference is any: you and them, are the same"

----------

Sakura was ready for the party. The girl who help her get ready make a compliment saying "My Miss Sakura, you look like a princess"

The girl with her face blushed, asked "Do you think It will pleased Syaoran?"

"Oh yes miss. You look very pretty. Worthy of being escorted by my master"

"Thank you" she said very humbled. "I hope indeed that Syaoran likes it"

"Well don't you look virginal" Said Meiling intruding to her dorm. Sakura was dress in a pale pink dress with so many fabric and laces that she looked almost like an angel. Meiling by the other hand, was dress in a red silk tight dress with openings in all the right places. Her hair was tight up and she had a silky red lip gloss on her lips. "Delicious indeed"

Sakura blushes irremediably. She remember the afternoon in the hotel room and what happened between them. It was until that moment, the most erotic moment in her life. She dint doubt that Meiling would win the competition about Syaoran. "Thank you…" She said very crimson and Meiling smiled.

"leave us" She said to the maid. She hurried in her exit leaving the two women alone. Sakura saw her reflection and Meiling in the mirror. "What is it?"

"Well tonight is my night Sakura-chan" She said. Sakura open her eyes widely. Even her eyes were gorgeous.

"So… tonight…"

"Don't worry" she said touching her hair and playing with it "I'm just preparing your way Sakura…" making a pause. "Actually I was just thinking: We don't have to be enemies in our pursuit"

"What do you mean?"

"China is so different from Japan Sakura, but some traditions don't change… most of all, in the Li family"

"I don't understand"

"Oh you will" She said kissing her in the head. "You will soon enough" spreading from her. "Oh I almost forgot: You cant have Syaoran all night Sakura. So I advice you to retrieve yourself to your bedroom before midnight"

"Why?"

"Sakura: Syaoran would never considered any of us tonight if have us in front of him at the same time…" She smiled more to say "Besides were not ready yet for a new phase. But soon enough well be"

Sakura smiled at her believing her words "You are such a good friend Meiling…"

"I know Sakura."

----------

The party was all a success. Syaoran mother and sisters were all there. He was a little less frivolous about making a party, but Meiling and Sakura convince him and he agreed. Dint know how much fun was missing out in his life.

His mother announce that in two weeks she would be absent from the house because she would go to Taiwan, to purchase some things for the company. Said too that Sakura and Meiling would stay behind with him.

"Try no to hide from them" Said his mother. "You sometimes avoid them like the pest. I don't know why"

"Because I have to choose a wife and you want me to choose too"

"Its time. I don't know why do you take so much time… unless"

"Unless, what?"

"You want to put in practice the law established in the Li family? About taking two wifes"

"Mother" he said reluctant "My father dint used that, I won't either"

"Your father dint have the choices you have now" she said very concerned "Sakura is a perfect wife for you and the possibilities about her in the family are endless. In the other hand, Meilings father, have the 45 of the industry on his power. If you don't married her, he would felt insulted"

"I know" He said almost uncomfortable. That was part of the others reasons why he would never take a decision. "Ill have my answer by the time you return"

"Good" she said briefly. She excused herself after the dinner. And Sakura too apologize saying she had a headache.

"Lets dance Syaoran" Said his cousin, finally when Sakura left. He has talking to Ming.

"I don't know"

"Go Li" pursued his friend helping the Chinese. "who knows? You have to loosen up a little bit and have fun"

Li frowned at his friend. Meiling smiled at him and finally, he accepted. They dance for almost the rest of the night and then, the cake came and later, they kept dancing. The clock marked the two of the morning and the party kept going. Syaoran drank a bit and Meiling was very bold and started to talk very dirty to his ear.

But the Chinese had plans about a different kind of party.

Meiling stopped dancing and looked at his browns eyes. She said "Ready for your birthday present?"

"I Guess so" He said very happy receiving the congrats from all his friends. Meiling take him by the hand and lead him outside of the room where the party was taking place. He said while he was leaded to "Meiling…I promise to say good bye to my guest… what are you taking me?"

"I told you it's a surprise. Stop being so curious" she said. Walking for almost ten minutes, they got to the most unused part of the house. Meiling got in and Syaoran walked after. When he was in the room. Meiling closed the door and Syaoran heard a lock being put. "Here wont be disturbed"

"What is this?"

"Shhh Syaoran… this is your birthday and I wanted to make it special" She smiled very naughty at him. She walked towards the middle of the room and lighted up a lamp. Syaoran got a glance of what was in the floor: a mattress with red velvet covers, some pillows. Meiling stood up in the middle of it and said "I'm going to give you the best birthday present ever…"

"Meiling…" He said very serious. "What are you up to?"

"Just stay still please" She said. "If you don't like it, you can go" Very sure that once she started, Syaoran wont say no to her. She lead him toward a chair closed to her.

Meiling started passing her hands over her red dress. She played with the fabric very slowly at first. Her hands moved slowly toward some special parts of her and closed her eyes, sighing very delicately.

Syaoran watched very surprise and also very awake. He kept sat down. Watched Meiling traveled with her hands to her feet, loosing off her shoes. Slowly she traveled with her hands over one leg, slowly moving it and Syaoran kept a glance to her hands. Meiling smiled pleased and started to unbutton her dress. She was with her dress unbutton and Syaoran get a glance of her chest and the curves between them. Meiling passed very playfully her hand between her breast and breathe heavily closing her hands and walking them towards her neck.

She sat down on her knees and looked at Syaoran licking her lips with her tongue and smiled. She let the dress slip from her shoulders and arms letting her almost naked except for the red panties: and closed her eyes. If Syaoran wanted to leave, he would be have by now.

Meiling leaned totally in the covers and her hands traveled in her skin and her noises became more awake every time she touches herself. "Ohhhhh Syaoran…. These feels so good" She said very aware of her sight on her. She started to rub her breast with force and decision. Every time she touched her breast she sighed more and more excited.

Syaoran started to feel his excited hormones to take over. He felt how his heart beat had increased and also the limb between his legs. Meiling aware that some how he caved in, continue her attentions on her own body. One hand rubbed one of her breast while the other, traveled towards her lower parts. Syaoran saw, how dangerously Meiling express her attentions towards herself. He saw the pleased look and naughty smile that she kept at herself. The pearl sweat that started to appear making her body sparkled. Meiling hand stopped over the panties and said

Syaoran crossed his legs feeling the beating between his legs. Saw de nubs in Meiling breast so hard. He picture himself licking those peaks. Getting inside her and making her scream his name.

"Ohhhh Syaoran… I'm sooo ohhhh..." starting to rub softly the undergarment. "hmmmm…. Ohhh how Delicious" She said expressing with her face too while she bite her lips and added while her fingers played with the fabric and started to move erotically over the covers. "Syaoran… this is …ohhhhh…. Ohhhh Syaoran… Come… please…" She said more and more loudly. Rubbing more and more strong fully "Syaoran… please" she said very energetic.

Couldn't wait anymore. Meiling opened up her legs and lift up his legs getting Syaoran a Glance of the moist cavity covered by the undergarment. It was sinfully and also playful.

Syaoran thought of the consequences of that. He took off from his pants his wallet and took out his preservative. He came closed to Meiling and got down between her legs and kissed her strong fully in her mouth.

Meiling ripped of his shirt and licked his chest with her tongue. Syaoran couldn't believe what was happening. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Ohhh just so … ohhh…" Kissing him again. "Just make me yours Syaoran…please… I need you" She said feeling him. "Please Syaoran…"

Syaoran told her licking her neck and ear "I can do everything: just tell me what to do…"

"Please me… please my pussy, Syaoran…" She said with desire.

Syaoran felt an special aroma surrounding him. It came from Meiling. Syaoran licked her breasts and played with them. She sighed more loudly and Syaoran felt his member hard by the erotic noises Meiling makes. He felt how his pants were and intrusion in his body but he wanted to do what she said that kept more patience on it. Syaoran felt the undergarment and took them off the Chinese seeing the pealed part of the woman. She waxed that part. Saw the lips and Meiling parted her legs where Syaoran got a glance of the moist cavity. Cavity where other lovers had landed before.

Felt the aroma more intensely: it was addictive and make it his member hardener more and the underwear that he was wearing started to feel like a strain jaquet. Syaoran traveled with his mouth from the woman chest kissing all the way and kissing her lips in the lower part. She felt how his kisses burned like fire. And enjoyed that. The man heard her whimper and she opened her legs widely. Syaoran felt the aroma of Meiling´s sex calling him and couldn't make her wait any longer: he put one of his fingers inside Meiling cavity and she moan loudly while he paid attentions to her part. While he invade her, she lift up and came close to him kissing him forcefully while she started to rub without embarrassment his member over his underwear. She felt it so big and masculine that wasn't very difficult for her to picture the rest of their night. Syaoran continue to pay attention with her fingers to Meiling intimacy while she kept giving pleasure to Syaoran manhood.

He moan against her mouth and said "Ohhh its true what they said…"

"You have no idea" She said making her way trough his lips and exploring his mouth with erotic movements. Meiling felt how the intrusion was making her crazy. She spread from his mouth and he lick her breast, toying it with it "Ohhh That felts sooo gooo…. Goood…" she said feeling the inducements of Syaoran finger in her cavity and the actions of his mouth. "Oh…" She said arching her back and added "Oh Don't Stop" Smiling pleased and feeling his exploring.

She had heard from very silent women how Syaoran was in bed. Their anecdotes were short. If this was only using her fingers and mouth, what would happen in other parts and positions. She couldn't wait any longer to find out.

Syaoran felt how her cavity got moist and also he started to move slowly his fingers in her insights. She began to moan louder and her hollow got all wet. Her smell drove him crazy and couldn't wait more. He got out his fingers and kissed her in her pussy lips. Meiling leaned down and opened up totally, spreading out her legs. Felt Syaoran breathing in her intimacy and that was enough for her to spread more juices making it more insatiable for him to lick those fluids from her cavity. It was an hypnotized smell and when his tongue started to lick the fluids, Meiling yelled more strong fully and couldn't stop pushing her intimacy towards his wicked tongue. He traveled her insights with a expertise movements and Meiling couldn't be any less pleased. She felt how her insights stretch in his touch and in one second felt how she would explode anytime but when she felt almost an orgasm, Syaoran looses up from her pussy and lift his head.

Meiling looked at him upset with her breathing shorter and excited.

But Syaoran smiled with fire in his eyes. He said "Your smell is driving me crazy" looking at him while he put the condom in his swollen member; he took her by surprise and kissing her first and then his fingers toying with her nipples making her moan slightly. "I want you… I desire you right now"

Meiling couldn't say no to him. Syaoran knew that. And he also knew that she insisted in this so well do it on his way. Meiling dint say anything and just opened up her legs and sat down over Syaoran. The man started to move and also her to placed his member in a single struck in her moist cavity. Meiling gulped and grunted a moment when he stroked. She kissed him along they moved along and Syaoran struggled to feel more in and she groan more forcefully.

Syaoran thought "_My. They are right. This one is a wild one_" feeling her insights, and hearing himself grunting while he make her his.

She dint reclaimed him how far is he going getting inside of her. They both moaned more rapidly and sweaty. He only heard her saying "More! Oh more! Faster Syaoran! " She yelled excited ignoring the noise that came out of her. Shameless, her movements showed to him how wild life Meiling always led to.

Suddenly Meiling got all the way to climax and Syaoran also shouting her name loudly and arching her back like he was having a seizure. Meiling, breathing heavily could have it felt his sperm traveling inside of her, if it wasn't for his condom.

Meiling smiled and Syaoran moments later spread from her. She said covering herself with the dress while he puts his pants. "There's not turning around Syaoran. I'm yours…"

"I know. I know this was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Oh Syaoran. What do you take me for? Besides are you going to say to me that you dint have any fun?" she added seeing her frown face taking him by his face and giving him short kisses through his face. "Is not like you have taken away my innocence"

"No Meiling. You stopped to being innocent a long time ago"

"So what is it?" she said uncomfortable by his look. "hey Syaoran: We are adults here. If you are scared about your mother"

"I stopped being scared about my mother since I became a man Meiling"

"So What is it?"

Syaoran looked at her eyes saying "You took advantages about my feelings. Feelings about you and I shared with someone else"

"You mean, Sakura?"

"Yes. How I'm going to explain this to her?"

"Look: you aren't engaged to her or to me. Sakura knows the chances you have to take to have a good fuck" taking him by surprise. "Oh Syaoran… don't you get it? Sakura and I made and agreement. We, both of us, have the agreement to sleep with you. Is not a joke"

"So… what are you telling me is…"

"Sakura is expecting to loss her virginity with you" she concluded with a light smile. "There's nothing wrong with it and you are the leader of the house." Added with sparkly voice "From now on, I will leave my door unlock… just for you Syaoran. Just make sure to grab a condom on the way in it" putting her shoes. "Just a little advice though: I like it rough like you notice and don't put any limits" kissing him, before she walked trough the door and left him very focus on what had happened there.

But that was something he wouldn't think in that specific moment.

**Continue. **

**Hey! Im back. Thank you those who wrote me in my e-mail telling me about my story. Im so happy. Thank you also for who follows the story and most thanks of all of those who left me RR. I know is a very dark and higher lemon content, but this I warned at the beginning of the ff. I hope you like this chapter and also I hope to get your comments, goods, evil or darkest jajaja. Those never end. Kisses and see ya in a next updating. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Surrender"**

_**by Glass Jasmine.**_

_**The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them as the purpose of fun.**_

_**This ff is going to be rated M for its strong sexual, explicit and language content and is, of course, no suited for children. If you don't like this type of stories, turn back now.**_

----------

**Chapter 4. **

Everything inside the mansion was quiet. The halls, the extended and beautiful gardens and almost every room were in peace. Sakura slept quietly and calmed in her room with nothing but the window open, from which the chill wind got in and caress unconsciously through the blankets. She slept peacefully and dint have the knowledge that outside the walls of the manor and in some hotel room, two acquaintance of her were having the most lascivious and restless sex that in her wild fantasies couldn't elaborate.

Meiling rested her face over the golden chest of her lover. Breathing heavily she cached her breath covered in a pearled sweat and her body spreader the most sensual smell that her lover was inspiring through his instincts.

"We are supposed to be right now in the party trought by Ming and his wife" Said finally Syaoran glancing at the pleased face of the woman on top of him. Closed to his face she grinned at him and then he added "Don't mistake my words…" caressing to her black and long hair. "I'm having a great time"

"I just don't want to pretend tonight about that" She said softly kissing his chest. "Ming is a prick and his wife is a loony" making a small pause "You don't think that they are happy that way, right?"

"I Don't think so" He said briefly. "I mean… he is never pleased with one woman. Taisa is his wife… he doesn't respect wedding vows and finds another woman to give pleasure to his desires in a second"

"You can't talk" She says covering herself with the sheet and leaning towards the scotch glass placed in the night table. "You can't make your mind about it, either"

"The difference with me lies in the fact that I'm not married to Sakura or to you" he said lift up from the bed. "And until now this hasn't ever been a disadvantage to you"

She smoothed her expression and said "I'm sorry. I know… but… how much are you going to use me to pretend to be her?"

"That's not true and you know that. She could never be you and you can't be her. You are two different persons: She is innocent and naïve. But those qualities are seductive in their own way. You are passionate and wild and hot and that is attractive too"

"Thanks for your words Syaroan. But I don't buy that. You desire both of us like you want to have the best of us in one" she said redundantly. "Soon enough you'll find someone that compile both of those qualities and will be history" she lift up from the bed leaving behind the man and the glass of scotch. She went to the bathroom followed by the man who was already wearing his pants and looked at her through the reflection of the glass in the sink.

"You know that I never do that. You belong to me" He said very serious. Meiling looked at him and grinned at his expression and then added "From the time I took you in that cellar in the house, you belong to me. No man can have you…"

"So romantic of you. You don't have to worry about that" She said pouring water in her face and then looked at his untrusting expression. "What?"

"You cant…" He started to say and then concluded "Be faithful to one, cant you?"

"_Oh Syaoran. Of course I can_" She said pretending to look innocent. She smiled angelically to him and added. "I have been faithful to you: haven't slept with any man from the moment you marked me as yours." Cuddling her body in his chest and surround her arms in his body, the sheets fell onto their feet, leaving her naked and excited onto his eyes. She looked with her face his lips and closing to him, started to kiss him and stripping him leaned both towards the showers. While the water run onto their bodies Syaoran lift up her body and leaned her hot cavity in one stroke making her yell in satisfaction and tasting her profound insights with delight.

"She may be right" Thought Syaoran while he embalm his member erected and potent in her insight and speeded up his possession of the woman "But how will be with Sakura?" while he started to yell her name along her, before the both climb the climax.

---------

Meiling while she walked in the morning for the halls of the manor, she thought about her encounters with Syaoran. He was insatiable and could go on for hours but it will be time to change the strategy. Glancing at the closed door in Sakuras bedroom. She knocked twice for finally opened up and saw her friend looking curiously in some book. "What are you reading?" asked Meiling finally surprising her about her presence and Meiling notices that.

"…Nothing." She said keeping the book away from her. Meiling take it any way and looking at the title smiled proudly and said "So curious, aren't you?"

Sakura looked ashamed and said "Well I had doubts Meiling. Besides, Syaoran had never considered me for what you and him do" She said picking the book from Meiling hands and hid it in the next cabinet.

"The problem is Sakura, that unless you don't provoke the appetite, he will never be hungry" She said like was elementary physics. "You have to know how to seduce and sent a message" She said leaning over her friend and grapping her hand putting opposites sides of her body. She sat over Sakuras hips and looked at her eyes. Sakura started to feel her face turning hot and breathe deep. Meiling grinned at her and said "Right now, you are excited about us… aren't you Sakura?"

"…I don't… know"

"If I lead my hand down to your pussy, I will find it starting to feel hot and wet because your memories about us, shoots your instincts. If I start to play with your body and you soon will be smelling like heaven Sakura" She said kissing quickly sensually and seductively her mouth. Sakura moaned against her lips when she felt how Meilings tongue traveled deeply in her mouth and answered to her stroke while her hands reclaimed her breasts pressing them against her palms and squeeze them getting the woman whimper her name.

Sakura breathe heavily when Meiling got over her and unzipped her pants. Sakura looked at her while the Chinese looses her pants and lift up her legs. Like she suspected, the panties were soaking wet and filtering a seductive smell of Sakuras agitated insight and sweet juices. Meiling dint hesitated when she started to rub her thighs and legs and Sakura moaned pleased by her attentions.

"I… I… Meiling… what if someone comes?" Sakura asked nervous and agitated when Meiling started to kiss her inner thighs crazy about Sakuras smell.

"Well asked to join the party: now hush" She said kissing her over the under wear. Sakuras body arched excited and grabbed herself from the mattress and covers. Meiling dint hesitated to lick over her underwear and the smell intensified by the second. She tear up the underwear and throwing it out of her instincts and her way, was getting suddenly the glance of Sakuras fragrant sex. She saw the petals inside the interior of the emerald eyes and dint hesitated when her warm tongue started to lick Sakuras insights: Meiling tasted her sweets juices with delight while her sexy part looked all delicious and tentative. Sakuras was opening up to her, and she got a glance of how much she was enjoin it.

"Hmmmm. Meil… meiling…" She moaned enjoin it the embattlement of her tongue into her pussy. "more… more Meiling"

Her cavity blossom up with every lick of her tongue and her excited body was spreading up. Meiling came close more and more and finally the showed and hardened point in Sakuras inside appeared in which moment Meiling came close to it with her tongue and mouth making soft massages and played with it, provoking in her victim long lasting convulsions and in one point, Sakura bit her lips avoiding to scream with the top of her lungs but her entirely body arched when Meiling put the tip of her tongue into Sakuras hole and suddenly a river of juices came out bursting into warm waves making the girl groans pleased by the sudden climax that came onto her. Meiling liked the honey offered to her and Sakura lied excited in the mattress.

Moments later she came into her senses and lift up her shaken body towards Meiling who just said very calmly "I Came to you because I saw that you were getting very horny" lift up a cigarette and added "That is what you have to do with Syaoran… used him. Seduce him. Use the talents you have at your disposal. I assure you that after that is just down hill" not looking at her but towards the window while Sakura ran to the bathroom to wash up. She awaited until she came back.

"But that's not offering yourself to him? Couldn't be considered …"

"ok… just stop it. Sakura… You have to be brave and bold. Making him understand that you are not joking and of course, seducing him is a good weapon" she said desperately about Sakuras principles who by that moment, were becoming a little bit obnoxious.

"Seduce him" Sakura said firmly repeating her words.

"I know you can do it" She said confidently "Every woman was packed with a little bit of it. Just that some of us, are more packed of it than others" smiling at her.

Sakura was left alone in her thoughts. Meiling looked to be right about it. Being childish and timid dint help a lot into getting Syaroan. The moment have come to take desperate measures.

She just thought that Syaoran dint rejected her when the time came.

Syaoran Li came back very late that night of a business diner. He was getting tired of finding in the last four nights, Meiling door being closed. He remember when she said that kept her door opened to him. But, maybe she had her fun already with him? No. that was ridiculous. Shaoran knew how much Meiling desired him. He like the previous nights, turn the knob and nothing. Sighed in disappointment and continued his way towards his room.

Without even lit up the light he went to the bathroom and came back showered and partially naked. He sighed to loneness he was experiment it right now. He wasn't a man like Ming that knew one woman tonight and was having sex with another, both of them unfamiliar to them.

He lift up the covers and thought was hallucinating: Saw the body of someone in his bed. He couldn't believe it. The person in the covers was asleep but, he got a glance of skin. His hand traveled towards the night table and lit up the light to find the exquisite body of Sakura in his mattress.

Sakura was covered by her own body. Her breast were covered by the cross hands in her front. Her lower parts were covered by one of her legs.

Syaoran was shocked and couldn't think clearly. Seconds later he came to the conclusion that Meiling was after this. Maybe putting Sakura drugged into his bed was a way to finish up the competition between them. He was wondering if Sakura was really drugged. He tapped softly against her face awakening her.

"What… what are you doing?" he said trying no to lose control over his instincts and the temptation of the woman in his bed.

"Offering myself to you… you know? I have many opportunities to any man I want, despite of that, I want to have it with you Syaoran" Standing up and leaning over the edge of the bed to say leaning her hands towards him and his pants. She smiled naughtily "Let me show you how good I am"

Syaoran stop her hands and looked at her eyes. Was unacceptable what was happening there, nerveless there she was.

"How do you know that Sakura?" He said softly padding her head. "You should get dress and go, before we do something will regret"

She grabbed his arm and added feeling sad and offended "Why is it that you ran from me? I don't eat men, you know?" making him smile.

"Sakura: you just too innocent"

"For you taste?" she said very offended. "Meiling and I have a bargain…" She said raising her tone of voice. "Come on Syaoran… I had health education and watched some programs to educate myself. Don't be a party stopper"

"Sakura: you don't know what you re getting yourself into" He said trying not to succumb to the persuasion of the green eyes. "you don't know anything…"

"You don't know me… if you don't fuck me now, I will get someone to do me Syaoran… and that you will regret it before me" She said firmly surprising him. "I need you Syaoran… I need you now!" she said unzipping his pants and putting them down while she leaned over his face and kissed him seductively.

Syaoran moaned while the bare naked body of the green eyes was against his. He dint wanted to be remember by the man who couldn't fulfilled his urges. He caress Sakura hair and face while she was over the edge of the bed. He saw down her nipples hardened and showed excited how her wound up body was. Sakura moaned against his mouth and was hugging more and more closed to his body. She felt suddenly how his limb was to rub with her inferior parts.

Syaoran kept Sakura in the edge of the bed and spreader from her mouth to attend her nipples: He licked the smooth surface of the pink numbs before anything else making Sakura moaned pleased by her hot mouth. She knead back leaning her body in a seductively arched way while Syaoran felt how control was easily loose for her member and body in front of the woman.

"Hmmmm that felt good Syaoran" She said closing her eyes and enjoying his kisses trough her body. "Oh Syaoran…" she said when she felt how he put his tongue in the whole of her bellybutton. Kissing her hips and her entirely body. "Syaoran…" she said standing up to him "Syaoran please" he awakened from his doing looking at her eyes "I need… I need" Her face was crimson.

"Tell me what you want…" He said while he disposal his rest of his clothes.

"I want to see your dick" She said suddenly. Syaoran stand up and loses his underwear. Sakura opened her eyes widely. One thing was seeing them on a video: Another thing was having the thing live and full color. His member was so big and well formed. She also saw how happy was his limb and said firmly "I want you to butt love me Syaoran… just like people do in the video"

"I haven't see any video" He said smiling "But I can do my best" he said taking her and kissing her. He turned her kissing her passionally and caressing her inner thigh.

Sakura was a little scared but she saw how much those women enjoys those things and says while Syaoran kisses her even in her ass "I … I have… something … that could help"

"Where?"

"I there…" she says pointing with her head towards the night table. Syaoran goes and opening the drawer sees a tube that says "Lubricant" he smiles. So, Sakura was giving it a lot of Though? Well couldn't keep her waiting more. He rubs his member with the content in the tube and put it back in the night table. When he sees, watched Sakura butt up awaiting for him.

Syaoran walked back to her and starts to kiss her. Leaned her back into the middle of the bed and put her in a four leg position. "Its gonna be ok Sakura…" He says lowly and he rubs his limb and puts him almost over Sakura ass.

The entrance became slowly but heard Sakura moans every time his member started to get in quite easily thanks to the lubricant. Her moans drove him crazy to please her.

Her member grew insight her inner and back part and Sakura moans every time more louder "YESSS SYAORAN" she yelled feeling his body reacts wild and unexpected to her experience to that kind of attentions. Her back was rubbing against his masculine chest and their bodies were pearling their sweat. "Oh yes… Do it again" She moans between sighs for the rubbing member insight her hole.

Once insight wasn't all pleased and comfy: Syaoran confirmed that Sakuras inexperience was making very difficult for him – Although of the woman's intentions.- to get all insight and her body although was her wish, was protesting for that kind of intrusion. Syaoran started to feel that any moment now he will cum and Sakura was forcing herself to hold on because she couldn't handle the size of his masculinity in her insights that way. "Hold on Sakura dear…" He said moaning and feeling his liquids almost out.

But Sakura couldn't handled and yell and Syaoran got out to fast for him bending over her and his liquids spread all over the sheets. Sakura sighed relieved and said "Im Sorry Syaoran…" breathing heavy and exasperated while her nubs pink and pretty were awakened. "I couldn't…"

"Shhhh. Its okay Sakura…" He said very sweetly but also a little disappointed. Definitely the experience was becoming high and hot but maybe too much for the virgin. "Its going to be okay" caressing her hair. Sakura wiped in his chest and he smiled weakly. "This is a sign, you know? Maybe is not okay for us…"

"NO" she said cleaning her tears and said "Lets try again Syaoran" She said crimson. "I will do it again"

"No. Its better if we give up" Sakura grab him surprising him and leaned to his body kissing his chest and loosing up her instincts. She kissed him in his long chest and her hands made circle motions in his nipples making him sighed pleased by the touch.

"You Like That?" asked her bitting his nipple.

"What are you doing?"

"Being Naughty" She said remembering one of the many things that Meiling said often to her while they shared a bed.

Syaoran lifted up an eyebrow and Sakura smiled confident like never seen before. He took her by surprise and kissed her while he pressed her breast and she sighed insight her mouth. Syaoran took over his place in the passion when he bit her nipple and heard a lowery groan coming from her mouth. She kept her eyes closed and smiled while he kept his attentions in her virginal body.

He slowly put her facing down the bed and she put herself in a four legged position and Syaoran kissed her in her back and started to massager strongly in her breast making her moans more and moved very sexually. Syaoran dint hesitated driving her finger towards her intimacy and she sighed by that intrusion but dint pull back. neither when he groaned by the movement of the time getting her from the back.

Now the entrance was very slowly and she although emitted a few groans dint pull back. "Hold still… that´s it… oh… that's it…" He said by the time he got in. they started to get more and more lascivious in that play. "Ohhh Sakura…"

"Yes… Syaoran…" She moan while felt his finger was alluring her intimacy while his member teased her ass. One of his hands transmit the sensation that were running in her insights by pressing her breast once and more making her crazy . "Sya…. Syaoran…" she cry out more and more loudly along their names. "More Syaoran… More!!" She was able to scream and he speeded up getting all the way he could with rhythm and caring not to hurt her. "All the way!" She yelled at him surprising him.

When Syaoran felt that his member was getting too much full of his liquids and hardened insight her ass he pulled it off just in time and all his juices felt onto the bed. He grunt satisfied for that action and underestimated her sweet "Cherry blossom"

Sakura was pearling sweat and breathing heavily but never looked so beautiful in his eyes. Her hardened nipples were an exquisite work of art and her body was spreading up the most sensual smell he had never before sense in her.

The smell of desire and lust. "You are so beautiful" He said kissing her passionately and Sakura felt so proud of herself. "I cant believe it"

"Was good?" She asked.

"Was great" He was able to say "Better than great" he said. "you handled it like a pro" He said making her smile.

"I had fun…" She said turning crimson and he laugh.

"Want to experience something else?" he asked wishing to get a yes.

She said very slowly "yes please Syaoran" He cuddle to her arms and she added "Please… I am all wet…" with a childlike voice. Syaoran licked his lips and she opened up her legs saying "when you are done, then you can fuck me whenever and however you want"

Syaoran smiled and he traveled to her lower parts when he could sense the smell of sweet Sakura. Was a smell that he notice in almost every woman he fuck. It was the smell of their sex.

But was his imagination or Sakuras smell was like flowers.

He started teasing her stomach, kissing and passing his hands all the way. He got his tongue inside Sakuras bellybutton which make her laugh and sigh in delight. Syaoran started to lick her breast and took one sucking it up and making her yell his name in pleasure. The other breast he took it in his hands and squeezed to making her moan loudly and make him desire to fuck her all the way but he was patience.

Sakuras smell was strong and he occurred to him something: He traveled with his lustful tongue toward her intimacy and got a glance of her smell. "Openup for me" he asked.

Sakura spread up her legs and the smell became undeniable. Syaoran dint hesitate when he started to kiss her privates and she was getting more and more enjoyable. He finally traveled with his warm tongue approaching her, guided by her noises and indications of her satisfaction. "Yess…." She moaned "that's it… ohhhh that felts good hmmmm" He took amusement in his job when he tasted her sweet honey and her moans amplified the more deep he traveled. He enjoyed her responses.

"More… ahhh that's it… Syaoran!" She yelled "More… there… that's it! MORE!!!! " He notices that Sakura had a little control of herself: She knew how to free up her moist juices and were those points of extreme pleasure in her intimacy.

Despite her response, Syaoran felt her convulsions in the oral sex, soft and pale compared to her answers in his adventure early that evening. For a moment he thought that Sakura knew what she did and what kind of care she wanted but he rejected that idea immediately: Sakura was only of him. He was the one and only man on her life to that moment.

He returns to give pleasure getting in the more and deep place of her cavity and her flower came up showing herself. Syaoran traveled with his tongue touching her entrance and waited for the climax to come. "almost there…" she sighs in delight "SYAORAN….!!!!!! IM CUMMING!!!" As he predicted, Sakura yelled his name and hold on strongly to the mattress for the most outgiving pleasure she had ever felt until now. He could feel her transpiration and her whimper for the sensations giving to her that moment.

Syaoran tasted by the time the fluids came running warm and sweet: every delight of them and pick up every track of them while Sakura remain with her eyes shocked looking at the ceiling and her legs spread up. She breathes deep and heavily and Syaoran´s erect member was beating him up because of the moment vivid seconds ago and he knew that his reward was awaiting for him between Sakuras legs and he deserved it.

Syaoran dint hesitated and looked in the floor for his pants. Inside of the back pockets found a condom. He knew that Sakura was virgin but dint had any intentions to nock her up. He found the package and tears it up, putting the rub over his well doubted masculinity.

He placed himself between Sakuras legs and said into her ear "Time to collect my prize" licking her lobe and kissing her in the mouth. Sakura gain conscience when Syaoran discovered the insights of her mouth. She kept answering him.

Syaoran rub his member against Sakuras middle making her moan and move slowly and seductive against his virility. "Take me…" She whimpers in despair for him striking dick. Syaoran dint hesitated when he bitters each excited nipple and rubs him against his palms getting the most wildest responses out of Sakuras mouth. Every time she kisses also his chest and nipples are licked by her tongue.

Syaoran dint expect nothing like that from her: Sakura was wild and also sizzling. She fucks like an expert despite her innocence. Syaoran got a finger insight Sakura warm intimacy and she whispers "Hmmmm that's good" and desperately started to move against his hand and another finger got in making her moan more loudly. Syaoran licked his lips seeing and enjoying her amusement and also, feeling himself very lighted up to finally posses the girl.

Both of them, adoring each other bodies, dint notice of someone else that was in the room. Syaoran started when Sakura sighed in satisfaction once he prepared his intrusion, to push his member slowly but decidedly into Sakuras whole. "Hmmmmm Sak… Sakura…" he said while he moved along with his body and a more intense sweat came onto him "Sakura… oh my…hmmmm ahhhhh" feeling her tight cavity receiving for the first time.

"Oh my… I got to find me more of theses chances in my life" thought Syaoran while he ridded the virginal but exquisite body of the girl.

"Sy… Syaor…annn…" She grunts lmost dint noticing when he came into breaking her virginity. She closed her eyes and felt how that monumental member got into her moist cavity: was the most burning sensation but she dint rejected it. They both stopped and looked at each other eyes in one moment. Sakura held closely to his masculine body pushing her cavity more into his member and with every pushed she moan pleased. She grabbed herself and his fingers hurt the skin in the male hips.

Syaoran was pleased: Sakura was hot and horny and that was a good sensation. He never imagined that behind that innocent smiled and beautiful eyes, could find someone so wanting to experience the tastes of life in all its forms. And that was dream come true.

Syaoran lift a leg of Sakura over his shoulder to gain more deep into her body and that movement light up her conscience enjoying this new position and of course the animal magnetism sexually existent between them. "hmmm …this… is good… is it for you Sakura?" he asked pearling sweating and enjoying her naughty responses. Sakura pushes herself against him more and more and her screaming making him more and more daring.

Syaoran, kept the movement and in an instant speeded up quickly hearing her said "Yes… fuck me all Syaoran…. Sya… sya… syaoran… im yours… yes… that's it… keep it coming mmmm-.—that…that's good… oh YESSSSS! SYAORAN!!!!"

They reached the climax together and so suddenly that Syaoran dint see it coming. He felt how a part of him traveled miles from there and Sakura was at his side. Was an experience that he never experimented before but he enjoys it, with all his mind and body.

When he recovers sense he felts a persistent ray of light onto his face. When he wakes up, he looks down to see Sakura asleep under it. If he moves, she wakes up but he has to do it before someone finds them like that. Carefully he split of her arm and she wouldn't awake: that's Sakura: Never awake before the alarm sound.

He puts his clothes on and carefully opens the door looking or trying to hear some noise or people coming. Seeing no one, he gets out enclosing the door so Sakura can give some time to take a bath and go into her own room.

In the table during breakfast he takes a glimpse of his cousin Meiling, drinking some tea of some kind. "Good Morning" he says being served breakfast.

"Good Morning Syaoran" looking at him really amused "How did we sleep last night?"

"Fine" He said brief. Man! He was exhausted.

"Good. Must be a good sleep, and being tired. Because I waited for you till late last night" she said spreading jam over a toast. "But you don't seem rested… had a lot of work last night?"

"You can say that" He said drinking some tea.

Meiling smirked at him and Syaoran wondered if Meiling had anything to do with last night. She dispatches the servants of the room to get alone with Syaoran.

He would conclude his doubts when he heard her ask "So… is she an angel in the hall and a Tigress in the bedroom" Making him spit all the tea. "What do you think?"

"Meiling" He said very surprised and disturb cleaning up his mouth from the spilled tea.

"Oh stop it. You are not embarrassed. You tasted a piece of heaven last night, dint you?"

"Aren't you talking about your best friend?"

"Yes. And I am aware that you love her too. But for your eyes, I have the impression that your Cherry blossom is more that you believe, dint you?"

"I can't have this conversation with you… is to much intimate"

"If it is about intimacy, we have all. Aren't you sleeping with me lately?" Syaoran glanced at her and she smirked more to add. "Besides, who couldn't t hear you last night? The servants because they sleep the other way of the house"

"You heard us" He told her very ashamed. He even retrieved his look from her.

"You can't say that. She have definitely strong answers…" drinking some juice. "But she is not me" Added with black-scarlet eyes.

"I know."

"Don't look so guilty lover…" She added very innocent. "We made a deal. It was about time you pleased her… but remember something"

"What?"

She stood up and walked towards him to say very seductively. "You can't come to my bedroom the night she already had you. I don't like leftovers and definitely don't like to be fucked by half body men" walking away from him after a sinful kiss in the mouth.

--------

Ming heard the story silently while his companion revealed all the intimacy in the most precise way, shared by Sakura and Syaoran. Of course, dint heard it from him who was very private with his things. In part, she admitted that one of the story was told by Sakura, the other one by the noises that she heard that precisely night. The Chinese enjoy telling him all that happened while they drank in the bar. Syaoran was absent of the table because he went to the bathroom. "Since about a week Syaoran is fucking Sakura…" She said as a conclusion. "I´ve got more free time… but tonight is my night"

"Well you got what you wish for" He said when she ended the narrative. "Syaoran bedded both of you"

"Yes. Perhaps I am"

Meiling looked at him somehow interested to hear what he had to say. He pleased her saying. "I would be a true hypocrite if I dint tell you that I am somehow upset"

"You should be. I thought that you wanted to be the "only" in Syaorans life" he said and in that moment Meiling´s eyes sparkled. "What?"

"I don't know Ming" She said very dull. "It was fun in one moment. I mean, Syaoran fucks me in every ways a woman want to be taken. But time passes, and becomes somehow boring"

"I doubt that with you is boring" He said lighting up a cigarette and also hers.

"Perhaps. I had no complains before. But I wonder… how will be with both of us?" she asked very innocent.

"You're joking, right?" He said listened very interest. "You will never do that. Sakura is an angel and you are a devil. She would never agree to that. Or Li"

"First: Sakura is an angel, all right. But every angel has a dark side and she has tasted a tip of her own darkness" by the voice tone used, Ming considered the idea that Sakura was not so virgin the night that Syaoran had sex with her. "Second Syaoran despite of taking a taste of a good and privileged life with both of us, he would never take any doubts into taking both of us… permanently.

"You willing to share Syaoran with Sakura?" he asked.

"Of course, my dear Ming. I have Syaoran between my legs" she added smiling "While he had both of us, everything will be fine… I mean, no one asked to choose. Only to marry."

"I wish my wife will be like you"

"You wife have every right to have you dead" she said looking at him and into his legs. Ming frown his face and Meiling notice immediately that he was getting excited. Meiling nodded and added "Sorry my dear. I'm only of Syaoran… his orders…" Looking around added when she found a woman dancing with other of his friends "She has a sister and don't mind both of them to get nasty at the same time" Ming licked his tongue and taking from one zip his drink. Meiling added by the time he got up from the table "Have fun…" Seeing him walk towards the woman that she point out and she was dancing.

Minutes later Syaoran make presence and asked "Where is Ming?"

"Taking care of some business" She said very naïve. And added into his ear "Want to go to another place?"

Syaoran detected her indirect and taking care of the tab said "Yeah sure"

"I hope you got several packages of condoms" She said into his ear licking it. "I am in the mood for some wild things" she said naughtily and Syaoran felt the excitement that runs trough every fiver in his body.

**-----To be continued. **

**I know! Bad Jasmine to leave it just there! Im so sorry! Well what do you think? Sakura had her chance and leave Syaoran more that pleased. And she herself had some of wild action - But, what do you call to sleep with Meiling? **

** I should be hanged for doing this but what can you do? I dont push you to read this. If you do it is for your own will. I hope you really liked it. For those of you who thought I was lost I really was but I took my road right away! Soon I will have you the final chapter of this story. Until that time, you can tell me what you think of it. See you next update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Surrender"_**

_**by Glass Jasmine.**_

**_The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them for purpose of fun._**

**_This ff is going to be rated M for strong sexual, explicit and language content and is, of course, no suited for children. If you don't like this type of stories, turn back now._**

**_This special chapter has a content of yuri and threesome. You´ been warned so turn back –warned once again.-_**

----------

**Chapter five. **

"You are the luckiest son of bitch I ever met" says Ming one second questioning Syaoran while both of them go out to take a drink. "You are fucking both of them" concluded finally and grinning pleased to his friend who took a cigarette from his package. "So… which is a tigress in the bedroom? My money is on Mei according to my experience"

"I don't need to give you reasons"

"Oh come on… you don't share with your friend" Said pleading "besides… I haven't touch Meiling thanks to that arrangement of yours. A terrible lost to me, I may add"

Syaoran grinned at his friend to that comment took a bite of the smoke. "I am in trouble man"

"What trouble? You have a couple of women desiring your pants… or what you have in them… you are a stallion… I am so proud of you" Said no keeping a laugh. "Every man wishes to have your luck…"

"Maybe" He said for a short time. "I never thought into consideration having two lovers… I have every thing in favor; even the fact that I can't make a decision about them and they are all right with it. I can't choose right now…"

"I don't blame you" Ming said nodding his head. "I wish to have your luck…"

"Yeah, I know." He said brief grinning at him "You have told me about a hundred of times. But the law in the modern society asks for single partner marriages…"

"Bah. The Li law protects you. And in our society is not condemned. You are my hero man"

"Stop saying that"

"Well fine, I wouldn't say out loud. But you know that you are my hero"

"What will happen with my mother, then? She would never go for it" denying with his head.

"Forget about her. You are the one to decide. And she won't come home soon, now, will she?"

"No. she will have another week away"

"And you enjoy the fact to have two women to your disposal"

"Stop glancing at me like that. I have to go" Checking his watch.

"Who will be the one in turn tonight?" Smiling triumphal, and also, proud of his friend.

"Neither. Ill go to have a good night sleep" Said briefly. "See you later" he waved before mixed up between the people in the place.

Ming sighed resigned. His friend was so lucky about having the two most beautiful women at his disposal. He guessed from his conversation that he had them separately but remembers the promise that Meiling made to him.

Those memories make him smile and feeling strongly excited. He stood up looking around for some of his slut's friends to pass a good time. Furtively glances at two women stood up close to the door: recognizes them as Meiling friends. He smiles and walks towards them saying "Girls: how happy to see you"

"Yeah, Ming" Says the one on the left wearing a stretch dress short to her tights and a obscene cleavage "Have you seen Meiling tonight?"

"Meiling, you say?" he asked innocently. "No. I haven't seen her in a long time. Now that she has a new sex toys, we have to lose contact"

Both women look at him "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you known?" He says very intimate. "Sakura and Li. They're both getting something of her" smirking and winking at them. Both girls frown, their foreheads and looked disappointed. "How about, we get something out of us tonight?"

"Sorry mate" Says the other holding her friend close to her and caressing careless her neck and base of her head lascivious "You are the wrong sex to us"

"We are very excited Maky" said the other glancing at Ming and he smiled. "That was we came here for Meiling, dint we?" The other kept silent and she said "He could be our third can he?"

"You really want to do it with him?"

"I want to know what is that Meiling celebrates when she fucks him" said very innocently like was a weather talk. While she talked her friend, grabbed her breast with purpose and making fun of Ming in some twisted way. Ming only felt the pressure in his pants.

He had to get something and fast.

The other girl grinned at Ming consulting the possibilities. Finally she said "Fine. Let's go…" grasping his arm and the other girl grabbed his other arm.

---------

Sakura stood up that night surrounded by her anxiety. She couldn't sleep for some unknown reason. It was a warm night and you couldn't hear anything in the whole mansion. Everyone except her was asleep.

Syaoran, she supposes, dint return yet from his outing with Ming. That man was so dangerous and she knew that. But also she knew that Meiling and he were intimates once upon a time. Big Surprise, she thought later with irony: Meiling was intimate with everyone.

Then she thinks in Meiling. Man, she actually knew what she wanted. They kept their encounters in secrecy and the days that followed their nights. Despite her very experience with someone like Syaoran who was everything a male specimen could be – with a very well doubted dick and profound knowledge of what a woman want in a bed- she couldn't kept apart Meiling hands, body, voice, lips and eyes.

But suddenly, taking her mind to the memories of that afternoon made her body response in a very excited way. She felt the changes in her body naturally flowing in her lower extremities. She felt how her heart started to beat her wildly, thinking of that and how her fibers reacted to the memories of her touch and her fingers.

Suddenly, she became very thirsty.

She got down of the bed, feeling her nipples very excited and she touched them, first timidly and then, take them and pressing them against her palms. She felt how suddenly she felt very openly to do anything in the moment. She sighed in delight but quickly felt bored. But the reaction wasn't the same: she needed the wildly spirit of her friend and her experts fingers. She let go at her breast and walked opening the door to her friend's bedroom.

"I hope she is in the mood" she thought in her head feeling that strong full need. She gets quickly and leaned over the door: Dint knew if Syaoran was with her in that moment or not. She was somehow uncomfortable by the way they were handling it but the other hand was that they had them. Either Sakura or Meiling, it was both of them. If Syaoran were home, he would take care of her momentary need. But he wasn't home and she needed to fill her urge and quickly, so she would try to go to bed.

She got in for the silence of the place. She walked to the woman lying in the bed. Even sleep she looked sexy in that satin nightgown were you could see almost the shape of her nipples. She moist her lips and handed over to the woman's body saying very low "Meiling… Meiling…"

The Chinese woke up somehow confused. "What?" She said lighting up the bedroom. She looked at Sakura one instant and added "what's wrong?"

"I… I…" Started to say very crimson. Finally she said quickly "I'm thirsty Meiling…" she said finally and looking at her with significance.

Meiling understood the power of those words and looked at the blushed but adorable face of the emerald eyes. Caressing her cheeks thought looking at her that a sudden thirst also invade her.

She lifts up the covers and dropped them away. She could see through Sakuras pajamas her excited nipples and licked her lips feeling herself warmed. She knew that Syaoran was partying with Ming and would come home early. "Let me fill you urge, my petite one" Meiling said with a decided and also significant voice. Sakura accepts with joy and wishing her to start already with her invasion.

She took Sakura´s hand and took them towards her lips and kissed them. Her fingers where her center of the attention: one by one, taking one of them towards her mouth to suck them with delight. Sakura started to breath through her mouth and came close with her face towards Meiling. "Hmmm…" squeal the emerald eyes.

Her friend made contact lip by lip touching lightly. They kissed first timidly and Meiling invades with security her mouth while she came close to her with her body and arms, enclosing Sakura torso with her arms. Her hands traveled down the clothes and touch her covered body until she found her perky and hardened nipples, Sakura gasped into her touch when she pick on them with the tip of her fingers. She lift up by her head the superior part of the pajamas y Sakura suddenly looses up from her pants staying alone with her panties.

Meiling started to kiss her chin, and then her neck, getting more and more down while Sakura touches her silk robe. She timidly but craving untied it (she had a velvet robe with laces on the front) looking suddenly her prominent breast. She started to touch also her body, while Meiling (yearning for her contact) takes one of the nipples with her tongue and draws circles with it. Sakura leans back breathing heavily, squeezes one of her breasts.

"Mmmmm… that feels… goo…od" Sakura whimpers low. She starts to fluid when Meiling starts to sucks up her breast playfully and with yearn and takes the other playing with the other nipple between her fingers. "Meeeee…. Meiling…" she whispered through her lips and smiling and breathing more intensely. "Meiling…" she calls up stretching her body towards the Chinese mouth.

"Shhhh Sakura… just enjoy… I'm here to heal your thirst" She said and Sakura accepted that. Meiling traveled with her hands towards her inner thighs, she kissed and played with her nipples.

Meiling took off Sakuras panties in one master stroke and don't hesitates when she traveled with her fingers towards the feminine cavity. Sakura dint pause feeling the hottest invasion into her body and gasped for an instant and a sudden smile cross her face.

"Ready to travel?" asked Meiling kissing her neck, while with one finger and suddenly the other looking insight her hot cavity.

"Y…yes… please" she murmurs feeling the rubbing of her clitoris by Meiling caress. She wanted that and required so bad. Meiling felt the moist cavity welcoming her and dint hesitate or doubt with her attentions will it be, more lascivious and hot than ever before, because she started to feel thirst too. After all, Sakura wasn't a virgin no more and the possibilities were undefined.

----------

Syaoran pay attention their moans when he was leading to his room and he was passing by Meiling closed doors. He dint hesitate to find probably Meiling with some lover: but, why he had the impression that he heard two moans and both very girly like?

He was about to caught up Meiling in the act and breaks their agreement. He wasn't available to share her with no man. But then, he thought: wasn't the same thing he did with Sakura and her also? He was sharing both of them and couldn't ask for Meiling Loyalty in that subject.

He decided that was better not to get involve. Maybe he couldn't ask to the woman what he couldn't give to her.

"Ohhhh… myyyy… that's hot" he heard Meiling shiver voice strongly. "More…More!!" she yelled hard and decided. Syaoran couldn't believe it seconds later, when he heard Meiling shout ecstatic and grunts, pleased by an ecstasy reached.

He made up his mind and walked into the room and couldn't believe what he was seeing: Meiling smiled at him and saying "Syaoran… how good of you… to have come" while she was giving Sakura pleasure through her vagina with her fingers and Sakura now was moaning loudly while both of them were embracing each other. Now Meiling wasn't with nothing inside but Syaoran couldn't help seeing Sakura get one of her fingers into her mouth and licked it. So he suspected that the excited moans before he enters, was Sakura devouring Meiling.

Sakura then looked at Syaoran with her eyes excited and smiled at the man watching her body all agitated by the attentions that Meiling transmitter to her.

"What it is this?" he asked moments later seeing the intercourse of the two women still shocked, when he was able finally to speak by the impressions. Saw in that second Sakura getting the most outstanding orgasm once Meiling caught up her inner point.

"Dint you think that you are the only one enjoying these few days aren't you?" Meiling said taking the fingers out of Sakura cavity lifting an eyebrow wicked to his lover and liking her fingers with her tongue. Naked and noticeable excited she stood up and walked towards the only man in the room. Sakura´s face was crimson and set down in the bed catching her breath looking at Syaoran and later Meiling next to him.

Syaoran couldn't stop noticing how attractive both females looked in that act: it was like watching the best lesbian porn ever feature and he felt the hardening of his member with those images. Meiling kissed him suddenly in the mouth and Syaoran felt the taste of Sakura juices in his mouth and Meiling said close to his ear "Care to join us?"

Syaoran silently and excited was already driven by the dark thoughts and behavior of them. He looked at Sakura who had her breast hard-bitten and kept in the bed stare at him and smiling added "It's really fun Syaoran…"

"Who are you and what had you done with Sakura?" making her smile timidly.

Sakura smiled widely now he had Syaoran easily convinced and looked at Meiling who was busy unbuttoning Syaoran clothes once he came close to the bed and sat down in it motivated by the woman.

Meiling said "We have fun all of us, don't we? How come we can't have this kind of fun? After all we share you…" She said passing her hands and eyes in at naughty way in Syaorans chest. Sakura watched carefully and felt nervous and excited hearing her said in his ear "Two women to fuck at the same time… are you up for the task?" Kissing his ear and biting it him a moment, while he gets a glance of Meiling nipples, almost in his face while she spreader him from his outfit.

Syaoran was lured by the pink nub: took it in his mouth with out any remorse. Meiling grunts excited and Sakura says "Oh that's not fair…" laughing timidly and some how shyly. Seeing Syaoran sucks up Meiling nub making her jealous.

Meanwhile, Syaoran and gets surprising heated up and Meiling spreads of him not avoiding feeling more thrills.

"Not now… lover…" She says serious "First: were going to take care of you"

Syaorans dark eyes caught a strong lure to her words. He smiles forgetting everything else and wanted to feel everything they were up to.

Meiling said seconds later "Two women and one man… what more a man can ask for?", leaning down towards his chest and kissing and licking his torso.

Syaoran looked at both of them and Sakura smiled at him, with her crimson face and hardened nipples. Meiling´s attentions woke up his virility almost immediately starting to fell more agitated.

"Care to join us, Cherry blossom?" asked Meiling with a sparkly smile to Sakura who was looking at them like was impossible that the three of them were there.

Sakura looked at them and Meiling took one of her hands and show the way to her face towards Syaoran mouth. Sakura started to kiss him understanding Meiling silence and command massaging chest, while Meiling played with his male nipples in her mouth. Syaoran felt one of her hands traveled towards his virility.

Then he reminded something important"…hmmmm wait… I don't have condoms in me... They are in my pants" Said very excited.

"Don't worry… tonight we are all free to do anything…" She said looking with her hands until she found his member, and touches over it getting a groan out of his mouth and later breathing over it and traveled again not touching this time all the way to his chest.

Sakura started to kiss him again and distracted him feeling the embattlements of his tongue into her mouth and she answered cornering every inch of the male's mouth.

She wasn't any shy when she following once again her trail for his chest came to his lower parts and taking off his underwear from the start. Started to hear his heavy breathing when her trail of kisses went from his chest, low and more, to his entire abdomen to his dick and wasn't any shy when she kissed his limb who was almost fully erect.

Sakura was being kissed by Syaoran despite the attentions he was getting by the other woman although the special treatment paid by Meiling made him moan insight Sakura´s mouth. He took one of Sakura breast in his hands and started to rub it getting enormous responses by her groans and sensations in her body.

Meiling took the member into her mouth in one hit and Syaoran moaned louder, feeling the naughty movements of Meiling's mouth and tongue in his limb. He was responding into Sakuras mouth, and when Meiling put him in the edge with her mouth, he started to rub more violently her breast. Sakura cry out in his mouth when she felt those fierce touches but dint stop him. Her whole body reacted to this in the more devilish way and while Meiling pleased the male part, Sakura was being excited by Syaoran.

"Sy…aoran…" She babbled in his mouth loudly when she felt him paying those furious attentions to her. She wanted more: She wanted all of it.

She couldn't stop it or don't want to. When Syaoran let go her breast and followed her torso, waist and hips until he reached her lower lips in her intimacy. Syaoran didn't glance when he got in between them with his fingers, playing with her pubic hair and getting his way in satisfying her almost immediately: Sakura who got close to him and when she spread more widely her legs, Syaoran could feel her hypnotically smell of her sex and in her position, how the delicious juices, slip from the fingers inside to his palms.

Sakura was spreading juices and Syaoran could feel the dampen cavity while he got another finger in and Sakura shouting his name, closing her eyes and arching her body while whisper of "…ohhhh yess… Syaoran… yes…!" slipped through her lips. Her lower parts were beating in expectation until Syaoran found her wet pussy and touched with his fingers making her yell loudly and pushed herself towards his fingers opening up more her inferior parts "ohhhh yes…. Yes… More! MORE!!"

Syaoran moaned too while Meiling was doing something to his member that dint pay any attention visually. Just was trying to enjoy these attentions by the women. Every time Syaoran was feeling the playful tongue of Meiling in his member, he was closer rubbing Sakuras become firm clit stronger. In one moment he thought that could hurt her, but banishes those thought when he heard her slip from her lips "I'm almost" ---pause…--- Syaoran… please don't stop. Please…" Sakura was all sweaty and hot.

"Oh Meiling I´m almost coming… YES!!" He grunts uncontrollably sweating and wishing more than ever, to fuck in everyway to the women. "I… almost… there… ohhhhh…. Meiling… " he said loud and firmly.

Meiling dint loose her senses. She was satisfying Syaoran and knew that her time to be satisfied was almost close. When she felt how almost he was coming, and push all of her to his rigid member, she prepared herself and felt suddenly the rush of Syaoran liquids through the member towards her throat and she took all of it. While she heard Sakura yell because she got an orgasm. When she lift up her look saw Syaorans fingers inside Sakura release hole and Sakura was breathing heavily and her eyes where in shock.

"Oh my, I need to get me one of those" Said Meiling smiling with her eyes in expectation leaving Syaoran member, licking her sides of her lips cleaning up and lifting up towards Sakura. Started to kiss her in the mouth and Sakura answered her. Syaoran watched them rubbing each others body and took off his fingers from Sakura when he watched Meiling sitting up in Sakura legs and getting into her body in one sudden stroke.

Sakura also dint need to wait too much: she blindly slip into Meiling vagina her fingers and giving pleasure to each other, was to Syaoran too much intense to just watch up. Syaoran touches Meiling and traveled his hands into her body. Syaorans hands played with Meiling breast and Meiling let go Sakura insights when they both get pleased to slide those fingers into Syaoran mouth.

Syaoran lift up Meiling and leaded her into a position of four legs and kisses her butt. Meiling smiles to Sakura and she puts her lower part into Meiling face, crossing her legs into Meiling neck. Syaoran starts to get into Meiling butt and Meiling moans feeling the member infringement in several master movements making her push her face and tongue more into Sakura vagina.

"More… Syaoran, MORE!" She gets to groan strongly while Sakura put her insights more closely to Meiling "Don't stop. My god Sakura: You are so sweet". The Chinese started pleasing her pussy only with her tongue and so she does: her tongue slip into Sakuras cavity and start to pick up her warm fluids while Syaoran confronts more and more, Meiling back hole hearing her grunt loudly "That's right: FILL ME DAMN IT! I'm almost there…" She screams and restarts to fill Sakura with her tongue when she heard her reclaiming for her urge and for more of her.

Meiling returns to her job and quickly heard Sakura yells her name with every deep intrusion of her tongue and picking up her sweet juices and also yells Syaorans name more shortly and deficient of air.

Sakura had convulsions and felt how Meiling gets hurried into her pussy and don't toy around picking her by her lips and the little member hardened, driving Sakura suddenly into an endless orgasm that gives Meiling the possibility to be domineering with Syaoran and his member invading her from the back. Sakura feels contented and tired; she puts her body on the side watching semi unconscious how the act is more forceful between Syaoran and Meiling who were screaming and grunting more and more strongly and suddenly they both get please but Meiling doesn't give him more time to rest: she was a feisty in bed and Syaoran knew that.

She climbs into Syaorans body and puts herself over Syaoran: felts how Meiling helps him, pushing her body towards him and guiding her movements; he founds out in that moment how envious any man will be in his place. She moved along him and they both mumble excited and Meiling says "Ohhh yes… Syaoran… ohhh yess…." Enclosing him more, and more quickly and rough. Meiling closes her eyes biting her mouth and curving her body while she feels how his member fills her completely and yell his name when he cums inside of her and both of them reach climax.

Meiling felt tired and Sakura stood up once Syaoran had a few moments and let go Meiling. Breathing heavily; he looks at Sakura and she puts a face of innocent gesture making Syaoran tend his hand towards Sakura. Sakura takes it, being lead into the mattress and the man puts her over him moving, so Sakura feels and help out his member to get into her.

"Ohhhh yess…." She moans while Syaoran pushes and she also pushes herself into the man's virility "Syaoran… yes…. Yeah" grunts feeling the profound intromission.

"Feels good uh?" Syaorans ask her keeping the rhythm all covered with sweat.

"Ummmm hummmm" She babbles hugging to his body and both of them speeding up their act. "Syaoran… more…" She yearns quickly to him. But Syaoran was a little bit tired. He got into their game and almost spends the whole night in it.

Syaoran starts to caress her breast with his tongue and mouth when he feels how Sakura was getting a bit bored. Sakura moans pleased by his attentions to her breast and grunts weakly when she seems that he is not cumming inside of her.

"Here, let me help you" Said Meiling smiling at them. Syaoran and Sakura spread and the three of them stood up. Meiling encloses Sakura between her and Syaoran and start to rub her breast with her hands. Stroke her back with her prominent chest and Syaoran gets also closes to her walking his hands toward her cavity and grunting for his stiff to get in. Sakura helped by Syaoran climbs up and the man hold her in his strong arms. Syaoran fills Sakura, and this starts to respond to it.

"Ohhh myy… Sy… Syaoran…!" She yells loudly keeping their act together. Syaoran gets excited up.

Meiling embraced to Sakura, kisses Syaoran mouth and Sakura seconds later, gasp, startled when she felts an intrusion from the back: Meiling was invading her from the butt with her fingers up and down filling her inner need and she turns to her smiling and kisses her being taken cared of by both of them in both sides, don't stopping to moan by the strong erection and cumming of Syaorans limb.

Sakura felts suddenly how she climbs up to a sudden a strong orgasm feeling quite tired. She spreads from the man and looks at both of them who breathe heavy and long. "I liked that"

When Syaoran wakes up, he sees immediately the face of Sakura sleeping next to him while Meilings arms, surround him and felt her breathing in his neck.

Indeed was a night to memorize. He even smiled stupidly. Never had happened quite like this before. He stood up feeling quite dizzy for energize up, leaving the girls with a kiss each of them and they hugged to the other, and he went to his room to take a shower. The day was very difficult for him to concentrate as he found out and decided to cancel all his meetings and just take the day off and rest.

------------

Two days later Sakura was sitting in the parlor when Ming arrived. He couldn't help noticing the delicious body and temptation that Sakura was. "How are you, precious Cherry?" startled her.

"I'm fine Ming" she answered looking at him directly to his eyes and his smile intensified. Syaoran luckily got there soon. "Syaoran" she said smiling at the man who approached to them.

"Go with Meiling, Sakura" He said smiling at her. She looked at Ming once more and walked away but throwing to Syaoran a kiss with her lips and finger.

"My. There's something delightful and sinful about her…" He said walking next to him but glancing at the girl while she walks away from them"When you get bored, can I have her?"

"Not even in your dreams" He warned him.

"I had her there man. Is the only place, knowing your attitude toward her and Meiling. You are very possessive Syaoran" Ming argues. Syaoran smiled lightly to him: yes, perhaps he was possessive. But who wouldn't with those women?

-------------

A week passed when the arrival of Mrs. Li had almost every custom changed. Meiling and Syaoran pass their moments in Meilings favorite room in a luxurious Hotel room in the city. Meiling even, was so thoughtful that even shared that room with Sakura for its encounters. For their knowledge, Mrs. Li had no idea of the experiences of her son with the two girls.

After that day, their sexual adventures were with all the precautions. But that particular scenario between the three of them had their repercussions. Mrs. Li, invited Sakura to spend a few weeks in her homeland Tokyo for a little vacations, but her intentions were to kept away Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura.

She found out that something happened. The way Sakura and Meiling, were always in confidence. The touch of them, in each others body looking innocent but was the last of those in them.

When Mrs. Li called one afternoon at Syaoran to her private dispatch was after a disturbing call that came, got him suspicious. Even Syaoran caught up her surprise expression. "What's wrong mother?"

Mrs. Li looked at her only son with disbelieve. "Sakura is with a child"

"I'm sorry… I dint caught up that. What?" Asked perturb.

"Sakura is pregnant" She said even more astonished. "I don't believe it" glancing at her son "Did you know her any boyfriend here?"

"What?" he asked. Particularly wasn't hearing anything said by his mother.-

"Boyfriends!" "Did you know any boyfriends?"

"No" He says brief.

"Well Sonomi Daidouji doesn't think so" added bitter. "She is totally out of control. She says that is impossible to be a Japanese or anyone in their circle, simply because, she is with the symptoms since she left." She added then still shocked "If she loved that girl, should kept her and no send her here"

"Sonomi Daidouji is an entrepreneur. She has to travel and her daughter married young. Sakura could been a burden to her"

"Well now is a burden to me. She is pregnant. I just wish to know who son of bitch nock her up"

"Mother"

"Find out between your friends. Id has to be someone…"

"She doesn't have many friends… less boyfriends"

"What about your friends?"

"I don't have many friends. Only Ming"

"Ugh. Don't talk to me about him" She says disgusted. "That man is a bastard and sleeps even with goats for all he cares" She added searching for a cigarette in her drawer. "I just hope that she wasn't so stupid like Meiling to be shacking up with that man"

"You know… about Meiling?"

"My god, No. Of course I know. His wife dint married him totally clueless Syaoran. Meiling slept with everyone to call up your attention. You should controlled her definitely"

"What about Sakura?"

"I have to find her a husband of course. I would never admit this kind of scandal in my family"

"Why I don't marry Sakura, then?" He asked her surprise.

Yelan Li kept silence for a moment. "You can't marry her with a fatherless child in her loin. It can't be possible. It has to be a true Li"

"Don't worry about scandals… something has to be done"

She heard him but something in her head said to her that something wasn't right. Turn up to her son and looked at his eyes. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?" he glance at her somehow surprise.

"You took her into your bed, dint you? Without being married!"

Syaoran kept silence and then admitted to his mother. Yelan Li kept a profound silence looking briefly to her son. "I am a grown man. I'll take care of it" he said finally.

"Of course you will" She said looking intensely to his eyes. "I don't know why but I get the feeling that by the looks of your eyes, you screw it up in some guilty way"

"Don't talk to me like I am a child mother" He said standing up firmly "I know you dint want this to happen but ill take care of it"

"Taking care of it, isn't the issue here. You dint take care of yourself Syaoran!" Talking hard and clear added with coldly voice "Tell me please that you are her only boyfriend"

"Of course I am. She was keeping it for me"

"I dint need to know that" She added making nervous walks in the room "I always notice that you grew up. But you have to control your instincts!" she said sounded very furious. "A Grown man…"

"Stop it mother. Every one fall once and a while"

"Not my son. Not a Li" She said picking up the phone. "You are getting her out of Tokyo" She said dialing some numbers. "I'll prepare everything for your wedding"

"What about Meiling?"

"What about her?" She asked lifting up her sight.

"She will be very disappointed"

"I could care less right now about Meiling, Syaoran. Go. Prepare a suitcase and get her"

Syaoran got out of the room very upset with himself and how things changed so suddenly. It was a fascinating adventure, but had their risks. He loved Sakura, and felt sorry for what happened. But was enough reason to married her.

He got in into his room feeling like a naughty teenager who just caught up doing something wrong. His mother, always make it feel like he was a child. He wasn't a Child.

When he was sat down in his bed, Meiling got in surprising him. "Oh Syaoran…" she said looking at him very wicked. " I've missed you"

Syoran retrieved his face from hers. She came close and knee down rubbing his knees. "What's wrong?"

"I am angry at my mother. At the world"

She looked at his eyes feeling sorry for him because he loves him so much. "Why?" She asked very innocent still rubbing his knees making small circles with her fingers. Syaoran felt her caress like a current running speeded up and getting him excited.

"She makes me feel like a child"

"You re not a child"

"I know!"

"Do you want something to feel better?" she asked moving her hands towards his beating masculinity over the pants. "Something to lift up your mood"

"Oh the hell with it" Thought him unzipping his pants and put them down and his boxers, revealing his amazing excited limb which Meiling started to pay her attentions to it. "I'll worry about it later". Groans while he feels her devilish and warm mouth doing amazing things which make him suddenly, plead for more closing his eyes and take pleasure of it. Meiling kept her mouth coming in and out of the limb the sensations of her tongue licking the tip of rising member and inside all the way and making the most delicious things to him…

"Ohhh Meiling…" He said excited and added "More…" he commanded forgetting in that instant that he had something very disappointed to say to Mei. But meanwhile he could just kept silent and has the last fun in their aventure.

After all, he would have to be loyal to his heart, right?

But the question was where his heart was pointing on?

**---------------**

**To be continued. **

**Well Hello there! Thanks so much for reading this twisted and no of all related to love. Just all sex, scandal, lust and more sex. Jejeje. I told you from day one that was a very "illegal" and erotic writing and you dint listened to… so here are the consequences: you are trapped in my world. **

**In the next chapter will be a conclusion. What will happen at the end? You had to read and reviewed to know. I hope you liked and I hope to see you in a next update. **

**Chao! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Surrender" **_

**_By, Glass Jasmine._**

_**The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them as the purpose of fun.**_

_**This ff is going to be rated M for its strong sexual, explicit and language content and is, of course, no suited for children. If you don't like this type of stories, turn back now.**_

-----------

**Six years later. **

"_I had return to Hong Kong for the request of a dear friend. Wasn't in my wishes to go back into the oblivion of time, forgotten by my mind and spirit_" She thought on the way to the airport towards the place she called home for the time she spends there years before. _"To return in my memories, into my naïve days were, I would do anything for her. I still remember some of the nights; spend next to her… being her lover… now I figure out the rest of my life and without her. I've married months after I lost my first born: The son of Syaoran Li. Is somehow ironic that I would dare to return. When I lost the baby it was like a wake up call for me: of my mistakes and misbelieves of my troubled youth. Don't miss understood me: Syaoran was in that moment, the love of my life and wouldn't been nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for him back then". _

The car place up before the huge door of the manor, but she couldn't feel the same shivering feeling in the back of her stomach once they drive in. Everything looks the same: the trees, the flowers blossoming, the birds in their cages, which serve for decorations purposes.

"Welcome Madame" said a butler who knew me from back then "Glad to have you home"

"_I say hello with my head and move on into the great's halls of the place. I was driven by a sensation of loop into time: the voices and moans of yearnings desires satisfied into this place, return to me again and make me feel sick. How come I fell into her game which all of us became to lose a part of ourselves?" _

_When I turn a corner alongside the servant I find myself in front of the mistress Li herself. We have change over the years: I gained some wisdom and she lost her beauty: a gray cloth dresses her beautiful hair and some wrinkles show into her eyes and face. _

_She looks at me first seriously and then she holds me confident towards her body, pressing her chest against mine and I feel her breathe deep and wide: She wanted to feel me close. Somehow is ironic, if we came to think that the powerful Yelan Li, would ever show feelings for somebody. _

"I am glad to see you. I never thought you'll return, but don't misunderstand me" She says with a brief smile. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine" She walks along side the matron of the Li House. "How is everything?"

"Oh just the same" She answers with a sigh "Business is not that good but you know. Cant complain" she doubt and finally she asked "I heard you got married"

"Yes. I am married now"

"How is it?"

"Cant complain" She says firmly but Yelan notices that the little and naïve Sakura was lost a long time ago. She regrets the day she found out about the disturbing relationship between her, Meiling and Syaoran. "How is Syaoran?"

"Fine... He loves her daughter" She said very doubtful. "He is chairman of the family business" sounding very proud. "He is not in an attempt to marry until everything…" making a pause and Sakura looked at her anxious. "Seems the end so closely…"

"I see"

"Sakura" Stopping her walk in the great hall. "Meiling would seem somehow different to all of us…"

"You explain to me in the correspondence. I am here no to blame Meiling. Yelan, despite of everything still a part o me – very small- that loves Meiling…" Yelan looked at her surprise. "Couldn't forget her so easily…"

"How was it? Your son I mean…"

"I couldn't see it… because it was so premature… but I guess that was just like Syaoran. With his eyes and his chin"

"You blame him, then?"

"No. there's no one to blame but me." She said certain "Nobody twist my arm, and force me to do something I dint want to" Sakura added firmly "I hope you forgot her and all of us"

"I couldn't blame anyone either. I am not saint, Sakura" She answers in no doubt.

"What happened?" she finally is bold to ask.

"After I found out everything that happened" She says very calm. "Meiling called me, telling me that she was pregnant too of Syaoran. I felt so ashamed about how it happened, but no Meiling" She nodded with her head "Was noticeable. She was so happy. She admitted to me that she was threatening by me and my child. That she loved me but no more than Syaoran. She wanted me out of their lives"

"Sakura…" she said feeling nauseous and sick.

"I lost the baby during a strong depression attack" she said "I was four months old. Later, Tsukishiro Yukito was the therapist working at the hospital and he took me as his patient. A year later I was healed and we started dating. We ended up getting married" looking at the simple gold band in her finger. "He is a good man. Was my childhood love… and best friend to my brother" concluding added "We have two kids and going for our fifth wedding anniversary this year"

"You seem happy"

"I am Happy" She added firmly. "Where is he?" questioned finally.

"In his study… I think." Yelan said. Sakura and her exchange looks and then, Mrs. Tsukishiro walked alone towards the study. When she opened the door, a couple of brown eyes looked at her with misbelieve and then something happen in the brown pupils that make Sakura for an instant tremble deep inside.

"Hello Syaoran" she was able to say seconds later they exchange looks.

"Sakura… wow… you look…"

"Old" she cuts his compliment.

"Mature… and beautiful" He said stepping up and walking towards her, kissed her in the mouth briefly to letting her go. "How are you?" grapping her in her shoulders and a sudden chill make her feel Goosebumps.

"I am fine. I am … happy" she concluded smiling lightly.

"I am glad to know that". He answers calm and sounding sincere. "Did you come with your husband?"

"No. he had to work" She says sitting down in a chair and he sits next to her. "How are you?"

"I am Fine. Holding it up" He adds looking older that she remembers. He had some gray hair in his brown head. She dint doubt that was consequence of his worries. Saw his fingers noticing no wedding band. "I never got married" Adds confident.

"I know. Meiling told me a couple of years later…"

"I raised our daughter" he adds.

"I heard that too." She says. "She is in a boarding school?"

"Yes. Since she was five years old, I decided that she was better off here... I couldn't let her here. With everything that happened…"

"I understand" She said sincere.

"I though that my love for her was enough" He said nervous. "And her love for me. But I guess that…" weakening down the tone of voice. "That wasn't enough"

"I guess…"

"Sakura…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why she wanted you to come back here?"

"No. I guess that I would find out soon enough" She kept quiet and then asked "How is your daughter?"

"She is beautiful" He says smiling for a split second "I wished so much that she looked like you and God forgive me and my ancestors" he added very serious "I believe that what happened with my son was a punishment because I turn my back on you"

"You dint do that…" She said confident.

"Sakura: I believed in Meiling and stay in her side, while you were in another country with my child in your insight" said firmly I should obey mother and get you. Instead of that, Meiling fool me and here we are… I am so stupid".

Sakura stood up walking with her eyes all the study. It remains just as she remembers it. "What is it that Meiling wants?" she asked wanting to forget the past.

"She wants something from you…"

"What?"

"She wants you to sleep with me…" He adds looking the astonish face of the emerald eyes "So you can have my child… my boy so the legacy of the Li name, could be kept in"

She gasped for air at the same time she holds on to the furniture close to her. Kept her eyes close while her head tried to process what he said.

"Is she… or you crazy?" she asked very dazed "I am a married woman!"

"I know… I know that" He said very upset.

"Is that what Meiling make me came to Hong Kong? What right she has to ask me this?! It's not fair!"

"Is what she wishes"

"I couldn't care less of what she wishes: I am with a man that really loves me and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this" she added firmly "Where is she?"

"In her parent's house" He added. Sakura dint show any emotions and he added "She wanted to finish up into their house"

"It's Fine. I would go there and tell her what I think" walking outside the room despite the attempts of the man into calling her back.

--------

Sakura dint take long to get into Meiling parents house: was so close to Syaoran´s house that she dint take a car. Into the house everything was dark and gloomy. Knowing that the woman parents were not in the home according to what a servant told her. Knowing the way into the woman, dint needed directions and came up the closed door into the house. Once she got into the room, regretted immediately to feel the stink of moist and mold.

She saw remain of the woman she knew and once upon a time, shared their hearts as one. Meiling had lost the lasts remains of her beautiful youth and now, only a sac of bones, occupied the bed.

"Meiling" Said Sakura astonished and her hearts softness for the scenes before her eyes.

"I thought you never come, my petite one" Said Meiling like she used to call her. Sakura sat down close to her and she added very sure "I bet we look very different. A couple of women who had every man in their feet's"

"You look fine"

"You were not good in lies Sakura" she said smiling a second. "I know that I look finished. Not to blame… cancer can do that to you…"

"I am so sorry"

"Why? Its no like you had anything to do with it."

"I wished for something to happen" She confessed with her eyes filled with tears "I wanted vengeance for what happened. You took Syaoran away from me… kept me away from him… and he stay with you. Even when you dint married"

"Yes. And he is now; with out an heir… in this moment, maybe your son could be the carrier of the Li legacy…"

"Meiling: About that…"

"I know what you are going to say: but Sakura; I want Syaoran to have a son with someone he loves… really loves. He never stops thinking about you"

"I am married"

"I know. But is a favor to me. A wish from a friend in her lasts days…" she justified.

"Couldn't be feelings involved because… you don't love him, do you?" She added confident "I saw the pictures of the little girl: She has your hair and your husband's eyes. If you had a kid… couldn't look like you and somehow like Syaoran? Your husband don't need to know"

"Meiling"

"Tell him that I wish you to be by my side during this hard transition" she added quickly. "Invite him here… for a month or two while you get pregnant. And then will keep you the rest of the period here… until the baby is born"

"Meiling… I can't give up a baby. Not even to Syaoran"

"Then you raise it until is time for him to come here" She added with emphasis. "Sakura: Syaoran had any joy all this time, except for the little girl that he keeps with him. Give him this moment of happiness and then, if you are still sure to be back with your husband, go back… no hard feelings…"

Sakura kept the next two days into a very deep thought. Playing go round and round, with her wedding band, decided at eleven at clock at night to call her husband. It was very late, but still called getting the ring tone once and over again but nobody pick up. Grinned face, she stood up and decides to give a long walk into the dark gardens of the Li manor.

It was very late, but the garden dint change into all that years and on the nights was beautiful than ever. Her head kept turning once and over into the conversations that followed the first one with Meiling. It wasn't a sacrifice what Meiling asked: Syaoran was so handsome and she had feelings for him in his heart. But the idea of being unfaithful to Yukito wasn't something she wanted to experience.

On the other side, Syaoran was everything she wished to have back six years earlier. My god! He was gorgeous and so manly. She remembers the times and ways Syaoran make her feel alive and she trembled: Yukito never took her with those feelings. He was so sweet and considerate. But Sakura sometimes, whishes rough and lust.

She had her hair falling to her shoulders and the soft breeze put the nightgown to fit all the right places: the firm breast, the flat belly and the soft hips remain firmly although give birth to two children. Meiling was dying but she was living and still young.

A noise caught up her attention and she shocked to see Syaoran in his pajamas coming from out of the dark in some bushes and trees. "I'm sorry" He apologizes. "I come here at night to think sometimes…"

"I hope not to take advantages of defenseless women working at the manor" Said Sakura with disposition to face him.

"No. I don't take advantage of no one. You from all the people, should know that"

Sakura blinked to his response. Feeling that stood up close to her, but she dint step back. She only said "I forgot how beautiful this garden is in the middle of the night"

"Don't you have a garden?" He dares to ask.

"No. I live in an apartment" she still looked at the moon. "But sometimes, my memories drove me back here…"

"I … would want so much to turn back into time" He said confidently "And spare you from the pain…"

"Syaoran… don't…" She said putting a distance between them. When Syaoran looked at her eyes knew how susceptible she was. "Don't say those things… It makes me agree to everything you say to me… and I don't want that…not now"

"You always meant so much to me…"

"Stop it"

"I've always desire you. I wanted so much to go to get you… at Japan. Bring you back. Or live there… "

"Don't" she murmurs.

"Sakura…" He said coming close to her yearning with excitation. Sakura push back but weakly. The second time, Syaoran surround her with his strong arms and Sakura, fell down into the warm of his holdings; the caress of his hands through the lower back or his breath over her face when he face the crimson face and the sparkly green eyes. "I've missed you so much…" He whispers against her lips. "I need you so badly" he said firmly before he submits her lips to his.

"Syaoran…" She moans liberating inside of his mouth all the tingly sensations that she felt in the stomach and her spine. She felt the torrent of desire that cumulates with the years away from him. Longing his touch, his kisses, his fever… all of him and his body.

Couldn't complain with Yukito but Syaoran was everything else: the fantasies were there but the good Yukito could never satisfy her… her dark side, since the moment she step in into the house, wanting to flow in again.

Syaoran crushed her against the tree while his hands desperately looked into her body and curves and his lips demanded her mouth. Sakura cry inside his mouth when she felt his tongue exploring desperately her mouth. "Sy… Syaoran…" she said briefly when his hands traveled over the light fabric touching and making her wake dark desires long ago sleep.

"I need you… Sakura…" He said putting her body against hers and her face turn crimson to feel his erected member brush her lower part. "I need you so badly. I need you to hear you call my name… I need you hot inside surrounded my part…"

The words of Syaoran make the Cherry blossom tremble in desire. How she could this to Yukito? He was a good man…but… he wasn't the man she really loved. O could be all from desire and lust and nothing else?

Wildly, her hands started to look silently in the body of Syaoran. Syaoran liberated from her mouth and kissed her cheeks, her neck, and marked a traveled region over her nightgown that was becoming a restraining shirt. God! When her nipples got so hard? When she started to breathe so heavily almost feeling her lungs craving for oxygen?

Syaoran teased her nipples with his thumbs over the nightgown and got a response from Sakura with a little whimper that was drowned by biting her lips.

She wanted so badly to feel him close to her. Inside her… wanting so much was about to surrender to his wishes. Sakura felt his hands once he got over her hips kissing her to lifting up and searching under the nightgown. Her hands lustfully traveled towards her intimacy and his eyes looked hers. She moans in response and taking over, she definitely took off her nightgown leaving her only in her panties: her hardened nipples show how excited she was and Syaoran traveled with her eyes through her entire body showered by the light of the moon.

"My good… you still so beautiful" He said lifting his hands towards her. "You are always been gorgeous" She took her hand smiling lightly and joined him in the grass of the garden Syaoran covers her partially with his body and his eyes showed his anxiety to get inside her. He makes a joke when she started to get his shirt off. "Luckily we clean off the garden from bad weed"

Sakura smiled timidly while he caresses her face with admiration. Sakura closes her eyes feeling his warm hands touch every inch of naked skin and she shriek lowery his name. He teases her nipples, licking them and then toying with them with his teeth. Sakura responds openly but being careful to not awake anyone in the house.

Syaoran plays with her nubs making her grab his hair and her fingers travel in his face to his chest. Syaoran looks with his lips Sakura neck and bit one and another getting her groans from the back of her throat.

His hands traveled his chest and breast and Syaoran spreads kisses while Sakura moans pleased returned to her old self who was longing to escape from her prison. Syaoran spreads her legs and puts his erected member between Sakuras legs and close to her to feel him excited and yearn.

Sakura felt how he takes off her underwear soaking by her juices. Syaoran smiles feeling the smell in her and adds "I always love your inner… you are so addicted and delicious" murmurs to her while he climbs a finger inside her and she gasp opening her beautiful eyes. Syaoran starts to fill her up like that. Giving her pleasure with his fingers: Grasping, rubbing, tempting and pressing her clit: by the indications of her moan, sighs and shrieks escaping from her mouth.

"Sy… syaoran…" She cries feeling almost in the tip of the mountain and whishing to a sudden fall to wake up and run from it. Two tears escape from her eyes, to understand that was not escape from it: She was cheating at Yukito and the worst thing was that she was wishing it to happen. Suddenly she feels how everything disappeared from her eyes: the only thing she feels is the climbing up of her ecstasy and the sudden defeat of her heart to the man tormenting her sexually in that moment.

She cries out his name loudly making him struggle with the desire to possess her right now. He calms his urges and kisses her softly and then passionate, running with his fingers every corner hidden and discovered six years earlier.

When he finally invades her, he moans pleased along her and says "See? It's a perfect fit. We are so meant to be together my dear" invading her softly and slowly while she gaps for air and accommodate to him.

Their rhythm kept, slowly and passionate at first. Then change to rough and wild like them. Syaoran kept all his attentions to the woman. Sakura could just feel his intrusions and attentions. She tight up around his member and her fingers grasped the flesh of his back.

When suddenly, the climax came reaching both of them. Syaoran felt in heaven along her while both of them shouted the name of the other. When they woke up from their touch of heaven, moments later found each other close to the other person, sweating and breathing long and hard.

"I love you so much" Said Syaoran caressing her face and giving kisses in her chin and neck. "I've always loved you" added smiling. "Stay with me… don't you go ever…" says kissing her.

Sakura cut the kiss and looked at him and then he saw it: and it hurt. Sakura was crying. "I'm sorry"

"What is it Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I _loved_ you too… but was a long time ago… I have a husband" she insisted trying to get up but Syaoran kept her tight around her waist stopping her from spread from him.

"You can leave him"

"I can't do that" She cries with tears covering her cheeks. "He, despites of my mistakes, he took me as a wife, Syaoran. **A wife**" She said spreading from him. She denies looking at him or his virility for no wanting to succumb to the desire again. "I will go back to my home. You can't, never come close to me or my family. We are over"

"Sakura: no" He said grapping her hand. "You can't do that"

"Yes I can" She guarantied him looking at him intensely. "I'll go back home and there's nothing you can't do Syaoran! This was a mistake from day one. I was stupid falling in the game of Meiling, or yours. But I am not a little naïve girl" getting dressed.

"You maybe are carrying my child" He said firmly. Sakura knew by his tone of voice that he wasn't capable of letting her go.

"It's impossible"

"Why?"

"It has been once Syaoran. Once…"

"Once was enough six years ago, remember?" He said but suddenly a hand hits his cheek strongly. Sakura was with tears in her eyes and he could feel the pain in his stroke.

"Don't ever… ever… do that again" She was in pain and that was noticeable. "I fall for it again and I am the only one to blame. Six years ago, in Meilings Web of games and lust… I was naïve, innocent and in love with you; and now I felt for it with you: this was a setup, wasn't it? An entrapment made by you and her?"

"No. this was sudden. And are you going to tell me that moments ago you dint want this to happen? I could read it in your eyes Sakura" He said grabbing her more strongly "You have always been mine. You maybe married him: but I always was the owner of your heart. You told me this afternoon that he loved you… but the question is… if you love him back? "

She released from him and run inside the manor. Her steps were heard in the dark corners of the hall but her crying was only for her room. What she was thinking? How she could fell for it again? How she would see in Yukito´s eyes again? Her eyes burned by the guilt tears. She was a slut! That was she was! Who told her to fell for it again? How could she do that to Yukito?

Early the next morning she walked towards Meilings Room in her parent's house. She just had to walk to her and look at her eyes to know that her glance deceive her. Meiling smiled at her and asked "So… dint took you long?" making her blushed.

"You are crazy"

"You dint think of that years before" She added looking rare pale that morning and her eyes sparkled with desire. "I was a fool…" She added smiling lightly. "In the end, I don't know who was a better lover, if Syaoran or you…" coughing suddenly and Sakura reached a glass of warm water for her. "Remembering your attempts even being naïve and everything… but you were a good learner"

"Meiling… stop. That belongs to my past. Is not who I am right now"

"We are who we are…" she answers very intense. "I maybe opened the door but the end, was you all along my petite one…" She adds laughing a little. "Seems that Syaoran dint waste any time with it and go all the way" she adds promptly "Was it good or what? He hasn't fucked anyone in six years my dear…"

"Meiling! I came to say good bye. That's all. Nothing else…" Standing up and leaned towards her, kissing her in the mouth with any remorse and looking at her eyes "This will be the last you will know from me"

"What if you are with Syaorans child? What will happen then?"

"Let me concern about that. You only have to think that you are not going to heaven by your actions"

"You are mistaken Sakura. I was in heaven… every time I was in the arms of an extraordinary lover… now is my time to go to hell" She said calmed and in peace with herself. "Have a nice return home"

----------

Sakura puts the baby to sleep finally. He was seven months old and Yukito adore him. Maybe in his adoration for it and his wife, never notice that the baby dint looked like him this third time, even though his first two children looked like to drops from the same weld. Every time she saw the eyes of it, she climbs up to her memories and Syaoran came up to mind.

Yukito left two days back toward a congress of psychology and she was left alone with the three kids. She knew that Meiling died a year ago. She mourns her death, but kept focused on living. She took a bath loosing her among the bubbles and the memories of the slipped that occurred that night with Syaoran: he had guessed when he said that she maybe pregnant and it turned to be right, the baby was the proof she needed to tremble the foundations of the Li Dynasty. The heir of the powerful and mythical Li Family was under her roof.

"Only if everything had been different" she sighed touching the bubbles with nostalgic sensation. The sound of the doorbell awakened her thoughts. She was about to let it pass but the ringing kept an annoying constant. She quit her attempt to ignore the doorbell and put a robe in her body and tight her wet hair with a hairclip. Walked decided and opened partially the door to find very surprise the tall figure of a Chinese man who haunted sometimes her dreams.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprise and suddenly very afraid to identified the face of Syaoran long friend Ming.

"My Delicious, Sakura. Nice to see you" He grinned invited himself in the home and pushing her against the wall violently holding her by the hands to impede her escape. "I want something that you have…"

"I don't…"

"Oh come on! I want the bastard Li" Surprising him with that despiteful name. "The kid: that Syaoran had with a slut like you!!"

"Ming, stop it you're chocking me!!" feeling his breath of alcohol and something else. He looked despiteful and dirty. Ming kept his hand in her neck and throw it her in the couch of the living room. Sakura coughed desperately for air. "I don't…"

"Come Sakura: are you stupid or what?" looking everywhere "I know about your lustful adventures and affairs with Syaoran and the bitch of Mei" looked threatening to add "I am going to make this house a hellhole if you don't tell me where is the little dog"

"Ming: I lost Syaoran son years ago" she tried to make sense to him. "I lost it"

"I don't talk about that one" He whispered in her ear making her feel nauseous because the smell of strong alcohol coming from it. "I am talking about the little adventure you had in Hong Kong with Syaoran" He smiled to add "Dint think I would know about the fucking you two had months ago…" He added "Meiling in her delirious mentioned… I want the kid"

"That kid is not Syaoran" She spoke once he stops chocking her to cough. She rubs her neck feeling the pain for it's "That baby is of Yukito"

"It's not what Syaoran thinks" He said arguing "Tell me where the little bastard is…"

"Stop it Ming" She said giving grinning look at him "Stop it. That boy is not Syaoran" Trying to look convincing. "Tell him that. That kid is of Yukito: My husband."

Ming looked at her with total hatred. Giving her a second look he added "Be careful Sakura Kinomoto: From the moment he finds out you kept his son – "I don't doubt you're lying to me- he will came here, and take it away from you…"

Sakura felt helpless about that. She had to make a decision and fast. She dint have all day. Or she didn't have, all the time in the world.

--------

Yukito arrived tired and happy to be finally home. He walked trough the door and was surprise not to hear a voice or the smell of food in the kitchen. Looked around and found surprising the VCR and the TV on. He somehow intrigued, came close to it and turning it on, saw and heard the woman he knew as his wife looking at the head of the TV caught his vision a wedding ring: Sakuras wedding band.

Something was not right. The voice of Sakura coming out from the machine woke up her thoughts and heard _"I am so sorry. That's the only thing I can say right now. I am fine… but I am the worst woman you had in your life. The worst woman and also selfish. Your children are right now with Sonomi Daidouji. She is taking care of them. I have a confession to make…_" Looking straight to the camera _"I know this is not the way or the method to do it… but I am a coward right now…I just can't face you face to face" _

Yukito sat down looking at the images that he knew as the sweet Sakura and heard the next she would say _"I love… you… not the way you deserve it. There was upon a time, when I wouldn't ever doubt like I do this second. I should've talked to you, but like I said, I dint have the strong attitude to do it. I had an affair… with Syaoran Li while I was in Hong Kong… the last time…_" Yukito felt like those words dint came from her… like was a nightmare of someone else. She smiled lightly to add _"I would never come to you in any way to demand of you anything. I took my youngest son and I gave it to his father… that is Syaoran L_i"

"What…?" He could barely whisper. Shocked continued to listen what she had to say: but he really wanted to be a true nightmare.

Yukito can see the bursting of her eyes. She tried to keep it so informal, and at the same time, she can't keep the eyes for showing the tears and cleaning it up mostly immediately.

"_I couldn't risk your life living under a lie. You can keep the eldest. And I only ask for your understanding to ask you not to alienate from my kid's lifes once, I find the bravery enough to return to Tokyo and get involved in my children's life's. I won't be in Japan by the moment you look at this tape. I wouldn't be in Hong Kong either. I give up my youngest son to the Li Family so you could live in peace… in Japan with our children and free of any danger to you or our children. I hope you understand my decision and don't look for me. I don't deserve it… or your forgiveness. Once again I am truly sorry" _

The tape stopped and showed static. Yukito turn off the machine and kept looking at the screen. His whole world was over in that single stroke. How survive that? Who will now tell those kids…?

He stood up immediately and took the car keys driving towards the Daidouji Manor. He dint need to be announced and he saw his kids in one parlor, playing and talking to Sonomi Daidouji. She looked at him and her eyes showed her own consternation. Yukito went close to his kids hugging them and kissing them with melancholic expression in his straight face.

In another part of the world, a woman with green eyes looked at the sunrise. She would have to change her life to regain her freedom. Away from the Li. And away from Yukito the man she didn't wanted to suffer. Starting all over she could give a chance to their children not to live with the stigmata of her sins. She talked to Syaoran a bought her freedom of him with her kids. Cowardly maybe, but her kid was safe. And the Tsukishiro Kids also were safe.

She knew that Ming was dead. Who will dare to put a risk a Li member? Or his heir? When she accused him before Syaoran and Yelan, she knew that Ming will end up dead. It was better that way. He was anyhow a bastard and deserved the punishment put onto him.

She shared a tear in that second when she thought of her kids. Yukito signed the divorce papers a year after she walked off his life. The punishment for her was watch her kids grow up without a mother. That feeling walked with her every single day.

**------- The end… **

**So what did you think of this? I know, Syaoran and Sakura dint end up together or Meiling dint get what she wanted. Well everyone had what they wanted: Syaoran got his heir, Sakura got her freedom. Yukito even had his peace knowing that his kids will have him always and Sakura wasn't happy with him. **

**Let me tell you that stories like these had happened in our world and is not a surprise for many. Thank you so much for reading this story. **

**So I give you an alternative ending: yep, that's right: if you let me know with a review, I would work in an alternative ending only for those who aren't happy with this ending and will be all backwards of what happened here. Are you interested? So write me a RR and I will give you the surprise. **

**Let me tell you that I come with a next story. The summary? Well it goes like this "Syaoran is a prep student and a rebel boy who loves sex. The only think between him and Sakura who is obsessed with him, is her innocence because in his youth, he was traumatize by a virgin. He doesn't hesitated taking anyone and anyhow and he will be helped to grow up her feelings for it and go all the way, getting of Sakura what he wants and also falling in love with her in the process?" this story will be M and also very strong in one and other chapter. So I warned to those who read my stories that "Lust in innocence" won't be any different to my custom thematic. **

**So I will see you in a next update!**


	7. Chapter 7 Alternative ending

**"Surrender" - Alternative Ending. **

_**By, Glass Jasmine.**_

_**The characters portrait here, belong to the awesome Clamp group. I only took them as the purpose of fun.**_

_**This ff is going to be rated M for its strong sexual, explicit and language content and is, of course, no suited for children. If you don't like this type of stories, turn back now. Like I said in every chapter of this story and about any coments made by me**_

_**Alternative Ending**_

_**This alternative ending is dedicated to all of you who wanted so much this new chapter. Thank you sooo much for your support and see you next time in the new fanfiction called "Lust of innocence" **_

-----------

"_What is the most terrifying thing that could happen to you in this second? Mine is to be thinking about two people who are the most politically incorrect for me. Or the fact to be sexually attracted two opposites in sex and in bed. Or maybe be in love with both… trying to get on with your life far away as possible… physically. Your mind toys with your feelings, making them stronger and dangerous for your health and your heart… but also, your spirit. Those feelings never leave you… no matter that you cast them away… or appear someone else in you life… like I tried to get them over with. But was helpless… my heart betrayed my mind and I can't fight that. I just can't. and then, the most difficult decision to be made: choose between them "_

The woman got up her seat and walked towards the crying baby. Concerned, she lifts up the little creature and looked at his brown big eyes. Her green eyes looked at his, to be expected find certain familiar resemblance to Syaoran Li.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Asked Sonomi, concern seeing the woman of emerald eyes, feed he baby with maternal instinct. Sakura denied with her head and Sonomi added "He is so beautiful. Has a strong resemblance to you."

"No Sonomi. He looks like his dad" Says proud looking the frowning of his forehead so much like Syaoran. "I am so happy Sonomi. I thank you so much for this. I don't know what would happen if you hadn't help me."

"Forget it. Tomoyo told me to take care of you and I am doing that…" She smiles confident adding "When Syaoran told you that he would come for you and the baby?"

"Soon" She says with sparkly voice and adds concern about the frown look that Sonomi Kept because of her answer "He has too many commitments in Hong Kong and responsibilities".

"I guess. But Sakura, he only had seen his son once. And I probably wouldn't have to doubt of him, but he should had bring a ring with him" said not totally convinced.

"The situation is complicated" She just says.

"What could be complicated? He is not married. That would be complicated? Still I don't understanding the attitude of that man.

"I told you… the reasons, are somehow difficult to explain" She answers briefly. Sonomi doesn't question her more. She walks out of the room, leaving Sakura alone with the infant.

The phone rings in that second, and answers to hear a female but relative voice saying "Sakura?"

He heart just stops beating. "Meiling?" Asks nervous, smiling weakly. In spite of the fact, that the reason that Syaoran couldn't be with her and their son, was the woman miles away talking over the phone with her. "What… what a surprise"

"Yes it is. – Pause-How are you?"

"I am Fine. The baby and I were fine…" adds with some arrogance.

-Silence. -

"So… are you going to ask me or what?" Says the Chinese finally tired of the silence in the line.

Sakura snap to her attitude "What do you want me to ask you Meiling? How about if Syaoran is a good father? That how it was having a child with Syaoran? How would you keep him with you in Hong Kong while his first born is here, in Japan?"

"Jeez Sakura, you sound a little bit bitter. I was going to tell you that I miss you, but you are a little bit selfish"

"Selfish?" She said standing up violently. "Are you calling me Selfish, Mei? May I remind you that I am in Japan while the father of my child is in Hong Kong, Meiling? And you dare to call me selfish? I can't tell anyone the truth about why Syaoran isn't here to see his son. How can you have the nerve to tell me…?"

"I've miss you, Petite One" cuts Meiling and Sakura kept quiet. "I was calling you to ask you when you are returning home. Xiaoling wants to meet her baby brother"

"Xiaoling?"

"That's the baby's name. It's a girl" a silence follows the line so she asks "What's yours baby's name?"

A moment pass and Sakura says "I haven't found him a name. I think that I will put it soon but…"

"Haven't choose one already? Don't worry I'll help" adding "Sakura: I hope you're coming home soon"

She doubt for a second to answer "if that's true, how come Syaoran hasn't come here?"

"You know that Ieran doesn't approve the fact that her dearest and proud son, impregnated two women at the same time… she is a bit disappointed but, wants your kid with her, here in Hong Kong. Time has come to your son, to be with his father. And Syaoran is taking his time to convince totally her mother"

"Are you sure? I don't know. I don't think I can face Syaoran's mother. More after all that happen"

"Oh! Stop worrying about that old hag" Meiling said very lightly "And Hurry to come home. We've miss you. Syaoran hasn't go over there to get you because Ieran puts over his shoulders too many responsibilities."

"I've been miss you too… to both of you" says Sakura somehow confused.

"So? What are you waiting for? Get your delicious ass, back home" Laughing out loud "Oh Sakura! Were going to be so happy! The five of us, together as a family! Isn't that exciting, Sakura? " Finally hanging up the phone.

Sakura that night, talked to Sonomi. Sonomi heard the story quiet and with firm looking hearing that Syaoran want to marry Sakura but it was the fact that other woman had a child with him, and it wasn't able to abandon her or Sakura.

When Sakura ends her side of the facts, Sonomi says "So… I've heard about that Chinese tradition. About a man: having two wives. It was an antique custom. I thought it was extinct"

"It keeps going in the Li Family" she answers some how anxious.

"I dint think it will continue to exist. But I never thought that you will give for that. I thought you were braver about that. You never told me that this Meiling, got pregnant almost at the same time. Or that Li was unfaithful to you…"

"He wasn't unfaithful" she answers rapidly. Sonomi tries to get an answer and she adds "I mean… we were somehow distant in that moment"

"He dints respect that distant before he bedded someone else. That doenst say anything good or positive about him. But, Sakura… I dint think you will be giving a child to a man who was intimate with another girl? Or the fact, that you are considering returning to him!"

"I Dint think it either. I love Syaoran Li, Sonomi. I love him with all my heart. And my baby needs a father."

Sonomi wasn't yet convinced ads "What about this Meiling? Couldn't her and her child be a problem?" she asks concerned about everything like that. "She could get envious or give you trouble"

"No. we have an agreement. I am not worry about Mei. She wouldn't do anything to us. I trust her" she answers very confident.

"Sakura: Meiling was the reason Syaoran Li wasn't here when your child and his was born. Are you going to forgive that?"

"I will wait for my son to have three months old" She says ignoring her question. "Ill return home"

"This is your home" Insists Sonomi not wanting her to go.

"No, Sonomi: My home is where my heart and my love are. That is with Mei and Syaoran"

She kept quite for a moment looking the vibrant gaze in Sakura. "I don't get the youngsters these days. Tomoyo would never fall for this kind of thing" She said disappointed. "Or your mother"

"I sacrifice everything for love. I'll be happy. Don't worry" conclude.

**-------**** A few months later…**

The four of them were sitting enjoying dinner or trying to. At the head of the table from one side, we have Ieran Li glancing somehow upset to the other side of the table were she could see Syaoran surrounded in one side by the silently Sakura. And the other side was the shameless Meiling. The last one, was talking nonstop with Syaoran who smiled politely to her while he glance from time to time to Sakura.

"Why aren't you eating?" inquire Syaoran at Sakura looking somehow concerned.

The green eyes look at his browns. With apologize smile says "I am sorry. I am not hungry right now"

"You look depress Sakura" Says Meiling also looking confused. "Is something troubling you?"

She looks at Ieran Li and adds to the others with a apologize smile"No. nothing troubling me. If you excuse me" Standing up and walking out of the room.

"I knew it" Said Finally Ieran Looking at both who remain in the room "I knew she wouldn't agree with this pretense"

"Please! Sakura is having somehow of a bad day" Argues Meiling. "This will blow away"

"Bad months to be exact" Said Ieran and his son looking deep in his thoughts "She is unhappy. You have to take a decision Syaoran. And do it now."

"Stop it! Don't you dare to give orders to Syaoran" Said Meiling upset and standing up. Now she was more important in the family than the mother.

"Or what is going to happen, Meiling? You tell me that I give orders. What are you doing then?"

"I say what I find is wrong. And right now, are you. Stop messing with our lives. You are jealous"

"Of what, if may ask?"

"Jealous: of not having any kind of vote in Syaorans decisions. We are his life now…" She said standing up and retrieving from the room.

"That girl is untamed Syaoran. She will put you in embarrassment every time she succumb to one and another social scandal"

"She will not…"

"Oh wake up Syaoran" Says Ieran loud enough to surprise her son "Don't you notice that Mei is dominating you and Sakura? I don't know what is going on, but Meiling tries to make this mess work. She has no respect for herself? What is she wants accomplish living here with Sakura and her son? To me, this stinks. And you have to put and end to it, before is too late!"

"Oh stop it mother. Meiling accepts this with more maturity than you. You are making a scandal out of nothing. That's it. I don't want to touch this subject. Ever again" throwing her napkin in the table.

"Put a stop to this and marry Sakura!" She says surprising him. "She is the mother of your heir"

"You can't be serious. What about Mei? She has my daughter"

"Meiling can't be suitable to be a Li wife"

"Months ago you told me to make my mind and marry one of them" He said very slowly but his tone of voice was somehow threatening "What happened now?"

"Simple: Meiling is a whore and everyone knows. There's no man into our social circle of out of it who hasn't being with Mei. She will bed anyone that kept her hot and coming for more"

Syaoran stood up hearing her words but really dint listened to it. His dark side loved Meiling: She was danger, lust, sensuality and perverted desires mixed in a dangerous but lethal combination that anyone will be tented to taste. And he knew it.

-------

"I don't believe you are up to this Sakura" Said another person in the phone making the long distance call from Europe. "What were you thinking?"

"Don't know Tomoyo. I… I regret this… I want to go home. But I don't know how." She said finally making the confidence to her best friend ever. "I don't know what to do… I am so confused" She sighed finally letting it all out.

"Sakura: then go. I don't think Syaoran is going to make you stay being unhappy. Come to London with Eriol and me. Or go back to Japan. Mother will love you having you back"

"I don't know. Either way, it's not Syaoran who I am concerned: Meiling worries me"

"Why is that?" She asks intrigued.

"Meiling is somehow weird right now. She goes out late night and doesn't return until morning. And then she says to Syaoran or anyone who asks, that she was with me"

"To me, Meiling is leading a double life Sakura. Doesn't explain her absences?"

"No. I don't know… I want really to go home…"

"What about Syaoran? Don't you love him anymore?"

"I love Syaoran… but I am not going to live in this lie" Suddenly the call was interrupted by the hang up tone. "Tomoyo? Hello?"

"Sakura Chan" Said a voice behind her. The woman looked at her very weird. Sakura looked the phone cord in Meiling hand and she tosses it on the floor"I don't believe what you just said"

"Meiling…" She says standing up. "How long have you been there hearing?"

"Enough to know what is going on in your head. Why right now, you are so unhappy."

"I am not unhappy. I'm just…" hesitating she adds "What about you? I know you don't stay home at night when you aren't with Syaoran" Meiling smiles ligtly and Sakura adds "I know you're hitting the sack with Syaoran… and I believe that someone else"

"What I do in my free time is just something Syaoran wouldn't approve"

"Why?"

"I like variety Sakura chan" Said very inoffensively "I have friends who have miss me… and when I see them, they enjoy my company as much I do with theirs"

"What about Syaoran?"

"What about him?" She said cuddle Sakuras hair making her feel anxious already.

"He doesn't know…?"

"Oh god, no! He will have an attack if he knows…" she adds laughing "Actually he is a little bit of a prune now these days in bed. I consider it has to do with his mommy"

"Ieran?"

"She doesn't agree with us…" says looking particularly special to Sakura. "You look beautiful these days, Sakura…"

"Meiling: I am talking serious." said stopping her from her caress. "Are you cheating at Syaoran?"

"No. I am cheating at you" talks persuasive before she attacks Sakura mouth and they fall into the mattress, loosing in the course their clothes, their thoughts and each other in the body of the other.

Sakura stood up when she heard her son crying from the next room. She was already alone in the bedroom. It seems like Meiling woke up and left the room in silence so she wouldn't wake up. Sakura nourish the baby and cleaned his diaper before put him to sleep. Already asleep, she walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Eating a snack Sakura thinks that something is wrong with her. How come she went into Hong Kong and only could think of Meiling? She loved Syaoran so much, but how is it that the only dream about Meiling? What was wrong about her? That lacks of sense their thinking and what she dreamt. She wanted to be married with Syaoran. That Syaoran seduce her and took her body, mind and heart. Not Meiling!

The next morning she went to Ieran dispatch with the baby. She knew that Ieran loved her grandchild despite of her cold and distant relationship with her, Syaoran or Mei.

She was correct. Ieran received her grandchild and took it into her arms, as soon as Sakura offered. She said "This baby is so beautiful Sakura. It looks so much like my son. It has your eyes, and will be a success with the girls."

"As long as the girls aren't like Mei… I will agree with it"

"Agree with you dear. I don't know what I saw back then in Meiling. Or anyhow, to try to make Syaoran decide between you two"

"I don't want to intrude, but can you do something?"

"What about, dear?"

"Make Syaoran take a decision? About taking a wife." She adds quickly "I don't mind being not the wife but I would respected his decision"

"You are the mother of his son. You are the perfect candidate" she says not surprising Sakura "But Meiling…"

"What about it?"

"He would protect Mei and her daughter under the law of the two wives. I know. I've tried to change his mind but I don't know what happens with him and that girl" Said wisely the woman "Anyway that was the thing that Meiling wanted"

"But… Meiling… she…" babbled Sakura. "Never mind"

"Sakura: being the mother of the son of Syaoran Li, you have first right over Meiling and her daughter"

"That's …"

"The law" She says decided. "I could intercede for you… get Syaoran to marry you as soon as possible"

She thought of it for a moment and added "Yes… but let me talk to him and Mei first"

------------

Meiling was sitting up waiting for him to show up. She was getting tired of being a mother and being neglected by Syaoran and discarded by Sakura. She definitely dint want to be in bed with her make her angry.

"So… what do you want for me?" Says Ming. He sat down without expecting any invitation from the woman. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm bored. Syaoran doesn't make any decisions or moves. Sakura neither."

"I'm really surprise to hear you said that. You told me you had everything under control"

Meiling grinned at him with a disturbing look. Ming tried to read her silence but it was impossible. "Two are becoming a problem when three were more than happy"

"I am really surprise. I thought that…"

"I am not talking about Syaoran. Its Sakura" Ming dint understand and Mei added "I want Sakura…"

"What?" He said shocked. Meiling lift her eyebrow in expectation and he added "you are joking! It's impossible."

"What would I joke about that?" she said very calmly. "You know my taste and Sakura doesn't go out of my particular taste. I found very irritating that at the end will get married to Syaoran…me or her. I don't like the idea very much"

"That was what you wanted at first!" He said shocked by the news. "And now… you want the mother of his kid? You sound like crazy"

She said lifting a cigarette "Sakura is all a woman. You'll know if you knew her the way I do. But she is in love with Syaroan" the still confused face of Ming kept her going to say "I can't stand the competition. Syaoran will make that Sakura be loyal to him and only him. I know that once they get or we get marry, the fun will stop. Will be becoming one of those bored couples that end searching in the street what they can't get at home. I want her for me. Be only the one in bed with her. I don't mind one time or other, shared her… but be mine… not Syaoran."

"Oh my god" said Ming with a grave tone of voice and smiling frivolously.

"What?"

"Hearing you now, is making my stiff crave you so bad" He said feeling the crush sensation in his pants. He breathes heavily and added "Or you still believe the crap you told me about fidelity?"

Meiling lift an eyebrow and turn off her cigarette standing up. "Come on Ming: I need some good fuck tonight"

Ming dint need to be told that twice. While he felt the strong erection, urge him to take her offer. Despite the fact that Meiling, didn't think of him at all while she was making love to her.

Once Ming finished filling her up said very pleased and tired "I really want to see you acting with Sakura…" Laughing "Or Sakura: in that position anyway. Must be a tigress in the bedroom"

"Sakura is not for your personal satisfaction Ming… or anyone but me. I want her… so bad…"

"You told me…"

"I know what I told you" she said very determined. "If I had to share her with Syaoran, I wouldn't put a stop to it… but I would never toss her in a bed alone with you."

"Oh Meiling!. Don't you think that she might like what I offer?"

"Oh I don't think so… but I don't know… she is going to bed with me… she might have a dark side"

"I bet. She is hitting the sack with you, isn't it?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I will allow you to do what ever you want… at least, not with out me" smiling pleased with her legs crossed with him.

"Sometimes I believe you are too possessive. And I love that… "

"I know. Only with the things I make mine dearest Ming" She says feeling the man looking in her body her hot entrance. "You are not in my plans or being mine all the time. hmmmm" leaning her head back to fill in the most the oral sex being granted by the man

---------------

Meiling took the perfect opportunity to face Sakura days later. And it was too perfect for the emerald eyes, not to take her offer. Took a lot of guts to convince Syaoran to felt for that; but him being a man and everything, was too easy to play along with.

Sakura dint take long to get into Syaorans privates bedrooms passing the eleven o clock that night. She dint guessed what Meiling wanted from her and dint need to be a genius for her to know before that.

"What's wrong?" Ask Sakura once they were in the bedroom.

"We are willing to make a commitment with you" said Meiling.

"You are" corrects Syaoran.

"Oh shut up" Meiling differ with him "You are willing and craving this to happen as much as I do"

"I don't get it"

"Syaoran will have sex with you…" Said firmly Meiling, Sakura tried to laugh and she couldn't. "And so will me."

"Why?"

"Because you been very sad" answers Meiling. "Syaoran wants to please you…make you happy" She added walking towards Sakura and started to get her loose her blouse "And so do I."

Syaoran dint think it twice looking at Sakura not stopping Meiling and that is the all approve he needed: Sakura gets undressed by Meilings hands and hurried him to loose his clothes and gets into the bed immediately craving inside what it was about to happen. He knew by Ming that Meiling wanted Sakura. Was crazy, but the offer of fucking again two beautiful women, wasn't to be pass at. He was about to taught them both that no one can go beyond a Li man.

"What are you doing?" Asks Sakura redundant to Mei but dint stop her to loosen up her clothes. "What are you trying to do?" grabbing her hands and stopping her. Syaoran pays attention to them arguing.

"I just want to make you happy Sakura-chan. I know you enjoyed our last time, the three of us together" She says with puppy eyes and don't doubt to kiss her softly on the lips and Sakuras act in response of her kisses not hiding from that moment to Meiling her darkest desires. Meiling spread her lips from hers and ads in her ear "Don't worry My Petite One: Soon ill be joining you. Now, go" splitting from her with a light smile in her face "Go on…" She insists.

Sakura still look at her once she got to the bedside and took Syaoran hand, to join him in the bed.

Syaoran took her body and putting his arms around her body saying to her ear "See you kissing her, make to me come in my mind a lot whole of possibilities…" licking her neck with delight. Sakura trembled to his touch. "Delicious possibilities indeed. Let me satisfy you… let me fill you in every possible way please to you and your hot body"

"Syaoran…" She whispered closing her eyes and feeling her nipples react against his burning skin while he embraces her closely and pay attention in her aching body.

Meiling sat down in front of the bed, seeing the action between them. The moans and sighs coming from both of them make her very hot and irritated in one moment to the other. Sakura was take pleasure in it too much. And she didn't come to think of Syaoran who was more than open for repeating its experiences of last time.

Syaoran trapped Sakura in his arms and kiss her whole anatomy with passion and yearn. Their lips joined once and again into a seductive, intimate and erotic dance and make lightheaded her whole senses.

He trapped her breast with his hot mouth making Sakura crave and exhale noisily his name long and wickedly. Sakura looked at Meiling while Syaoran took possession of her body and smiled at her at the exact moment his virility came in touch with her cavity in one light stroke.

Her face was turning pink feeling Syaorans hot long stiff coming out of her and rushing against her hips and Sakura was feeling once again dark, shameless and wanted to make Mei pay with her own medicine. "Sya…Syaoran…" she said hold onto his name once and again "Ohhh please Syaoran please!"

Syaoran looked at her eyes and she came close to his head whispering something in his ear. Meiling was spectator of all this and stare at them both. Once she ended speak softly in his ear, he free from her and Sakura turn face down, lifting her ass wide and push towards back into Syaorans lap were his virility anticipated her hot cavity. Sakura started to travel more and more sensual into Syaoran's stiff moaning at the same time and closing her eyes while Syaoran groans feeling the rush of Sakura's butt torturing him.

"Oh Sakura…. ohhhh…." He said crabby about Sakura's coming front and back with her entrance. " HMMMM SAK… Sakura… that's good… oh yeah… come to me… com… e my Cherr---y"

Sakura pushes at last into his hot and erected stick feeling his incoming from her ass. "Hmmmm Syaoran… that's hot… hmmmm" Grunts feeling his intentions to grab her finally but she plays with him, pushes back and fort her rear end and smirk towards Meiling while she grunts Syaorans name once and over. "Syaoran… give… give it all…"

"Ohhh Sakura… you are a devil…"Murmurs Syaoran smiling and pearling sweat feeling her rigid hole making room for his member and the scrub sensation into the walls of her back entrance. "You are delicious… hmmm baby that's right… I got what you want"

Syaoras now feels his maleness into Sakura ass tight, hard and erotic. He moves forward towards the mattress putting the woman in a four leg position, Syaoran over her and feeling him, having the power over of her body.

"OHHHH AHHHHH OHHHH HMMMM YES, YES, More, More… ahhhh hmhmhm oh oh oh oh!" She sweats broadly, closing her eyes and shouts enjoyable his actions wild and freely in the bed no taking consideration of her tone of voice. She just wants to express madly the response of that encounter in front of Meiling's eyes. "OHHHH YESSSS!!!!!!! YESSSSS! SYAORAN FILL ME WHOLE!!" Embracing the butt love making and reacting to the growing discomfort that is actually pretty invigorating.

Syaoran responds violently her demands: pushing his hard member more and deeper into Sakura's ass and grabbing her from the hands so she couldn't retrieve now.

He feels how her cavity constricts into and around his virility and says "Ohhhh Sakura!! HMMMM this is so hot!" pushing forward and back once and over. Not controlling his ferocious actions over the woman who was shrieking to his attentions and the movement's increases in the bed: moving wildly with their occupants over it. "Oh my!!!! IM ALMOST CUMMING…" palming the end into Sakura whole and feeling it hot and accessible in that erotic way.

Sakura was freeing her dark side to experiment and he was about to take any opportunity expose for him to take that night only to be according to plan to get her vengeance.

Sakura felt how the sudden rush into her rear end and how Syaoran's dick was put hard and larger if could be possible. He pressured up his movements on her making Sakura howl in delight and also cries on soreness and rapture.

Syaoran put his dick out of Sakura before he cummed, so the remains of his seed and liquids spread widely on the bed. Sakura was gulp of air hard and smiling widely looked at Meiling who was with her forehead frowned.

Syaoran felt over her also exhausted and kissing her back along the way making her smile. "That was absolutely delicious, Sakura" biting one second her butt. "I am really enjoying these escapades with you girls" said those words while his hands traveled generously the woman agitated body.

"Syaoran…" Said Sakura looking at first at Meiling and then at him. Syaoran was out of breath and all sweaty. "I want to please you… may I please you?" Ask in a tone of voice childish.

Syaoran accepted in silence and Sakura sat down between his legs. She lifts up her hair and smiled at him before started to spread kisses in his tight and hips. "Hmmmm…." He growl thrilled and couldn't avoid it.

Sakura caresses all around his dick and kissing closely to it looking how almost immediately his member stood up. "Sa… Sakura…" murmurs Syaoran, clutching from the sheets. He could sense the sprint of blood running over his member. Sakura touch the tip with her warm lips and feel the hardened of its response. Kissed again playing along the way and Syaoran couldn't hold on to more and yelled "OH SAKURA…! SAKURA! TA… TAKE ALREADY… ALL THE WAY… SAKURA!!" he yelled.

Sakura smiled and winks at Meiling at the same time she opened her mouth surrounding Syaorans hard tip. Syaoran let her head felt onto the mattress and couldn't help make noises along as Sakura put over, down and around her tongue with the hot stiff inside. Syaoran grip her head moving it up and down, in and out of his hot stiff while he couldn't control his spasm. Syaoran pushes his stiff more and more inside Sakura mouth and she feels any second the dick wide and long till her throat.

Sakura sigh feeling the embalming sensation of his dick touching her tongue and couldn't help hear his excited clamor. She could feel that he could cumm out in any second. In one master move, she surrounded sure his stiff with and pushes all the way into her mouth and then is when he cumms. Sakura pick up his seed and liquids gratify to fulfill him.

Meiling couldn't take it any longer and jumps into the bed separating Sakura from Syaoran. Meiling gets undressed quickly over the green eyes while she kisses Sakura widely and overjoyed in expectation to hear her scream her name and jealous for being spectator in the action between Syaoran and her… or worst: Seeing Sakura giving pleasure to the man.

Sakura dint spread from her, receiving all the appreciation from Meiling and Syaoran watches them. Meiling speaks up saying "You are not one but mine… you are my bitch!" licking her lobe and sucking it.

"Mei… Meiling" she sighs please for the response. Meiling kisses her in the mouth, eyes, and chin getting her silent sighs. Gets with her mouth down to her neck: sucking up in the palpitating vein and her hands starts to play with her pink and hard nubs. Sakura moans delighted when Meiling takes the nipples in her mouth and sink her teeth into them making Sakura yelled and arch her body into Meiling mouth. She travels with her hands in Sakura, playing it like a guitar. Syaoran smiles looking them getting one on one while Meiling looks into Sakuras lower lips and gets one finger hearing her "HMMMMMM MEILING" when she starts to play with her.

"Now you are going to pay for it" Murmurs Meiling smiling at Syaoran and says "care to help us lover?"

Syaoran don't respond and dint need to. Meiling gets her finger out and moist with the warm juices and licking says with a decided tone of voice charge with pure lust "My god… you taste delicious…" murmurs. She leans down to Sakura's hole, and feeling the aroma coming out of her entrance. She dint hesitated to lick in her way the delicious gifts kept there for her enchantment. "Delicious indeed" and sure while Meiling feeds herself from Sakura honey.

"OHH MEI!" leaning her body towards the devilish mouth that drove her insane. Meiling licks sure and firmly finding the recondite places in Sakura vagina. She finds how the Cherry blossom, blooms in front and thanks to her attentions. Meiling smiles when the pink button, sure and confident shows up and coming close with her lips takes it. "MEILING!!!! MEILING!!" Shouts loud and clear: feeling the fever coming in her body fast and unmerciful. "MORE!" she screams arching her luscious body against the sinful mouth of the Chinese.

Meiling grabs once and over the pretty button and Sakura had convulsions letting out more and more honey. She knew how to push and when. She knew that one strong convulsion and Sakura will let out a big river and that will fulfiller more than any action between Syaoran and her. For the other hand, she couldn't wait to have Sakura in her button and Syaoran wand, shove it in her ass. My! Was absurd indeed but she wanted it so bad.

Leaning more deep and leaving Sakura button red and hard, she shoved her tongue into Sakura hole, making movements that tighten the walls around her tongue. The juices kept coming and the moans and screams of Sakura beside her convulsions were loud and clear. Her hot tongue make round circles and finally stroke safe and sound into Sakura end making her yell her name and coming out the rush warm and sweet of Sakura's honey.

Sakura got her orgasm quickly and lasting in the second Meiling drift her warm tongue deep in Sakuras crack. Tired, sweating and rewarded, Meiling felt down minutes later, to the sheets so she could rest licking still her lips and Sakura came onto her and kissed her smiling lightly and satisfied.

"You two are something else" Said Syaoran and both looked at him.

"Yes… well. We have fun"

"The night is long" secure the male.

Meiling came onto him and said "Well you know that, once we are married to you, this can't ever happen"

"It can be understood" added Sakura "Considering it will be somehow weird…"

"Unless" Adds Meiling while she innocently caress Syaoran chest and biting his male nipples.

"Unless what?" Asks grunting and suddenly woken up.

Sakura and Meiling looked at each other and the male. Sakura stood up and crawled towards Syaoran saying "We have to talk about this now? I am feeling hot and burning and in the morning we can talk about this, can we?"

"Yes. We can do that" Answers Mei and kisses seductive at Syaoran adding "wont we sweetie?"

"Yes of course… in the morning" he says and Meiling smiles.

"Syaoran…"Moans Meiling spreading from him. "I need you" add sexually charged and immorally wicked. "I need you so bad to both of you"

"What do you want honey?" Ask Syaoran. "What do you want?"

Sakura heard her say "I want you… both of you… love me both of you, please" she murmurs against his mouth before embalm her with hers. Her kiss was charged and deep and Syaoran answered while Sakura looked with her lips, spreading kisses in her body, while her finger hunts her hot cavity for its pleasure. After Sakura nourish up from Mei juices, she thanks her and Sakura observe the Chinese, putting herself butt up so Syaoran don't doubt to find her rear end and shove his wand in one stroke making Meiling groan in delight. "Hmmm this is delicious" Murmurs closing her eyes and her body being intrude by Syaorans stiff. Their movements increase and so their chant of moans.

"OHHHH YESSSSSS HMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSS…. MORE, MORE" she gap feeling the deep and extensive invasion. " SYAORAN!!!…. SYAO… HMMMM….OHHHHH AHGGGGGGGGG HGGGGGGGGGG SYAORANNNNNN SYAORANNNNNNN!!!!" Yells loud and clear: pushing and giving so much in this battle of their bodies and she wasn't the only one.

Syaoran could keep up with her. He pressured his invasion in the luscious ass. Syaoran could get so numb for those two as he only way to be. Syaoran pushes strongly and his stiff found its way. Meanwhile he wanted hearing scream more and more his name. Syaoran traveled with his hands into Meiling chest while he invaded her and presses against his palms her generous chest making her shout in pain and ecstasy.

Leaving her breast, searched for her front hole and started to agitate her clit. He knew how to touch her and when to do it. He leaned his body back and Meilings with him and presses against her hole making her clitoris soft and vibrating movements with his fingers. "SYAORAN! Ohhhhhh don't stop DON'T STOP" She yells pushing fort and back her body at his disposal: Couldn't say what was more mortifying: the embalming and torturing of her clit or the ass fucking.

Sakura watched them and feels somehow jealous but the game keeps going as they wanted to be lead to. She smiles widely watching each other responses while Syaoran fucks her lover with hunger for them and their encounter.

"Don't you dare to walk away… don't …." Murmurs Syaoran. He pushes back and fort his fingers, feeling the tightness of Meilings ass. "That's it…ohhh that's it hmmm that's right… oh my… you are so yummy… " Up and down so he would cumm out any second. "I almost there… don't you dare to move away!" grunts feeling the discomfort in Meiling body.

In one sudden movement, is Meiling who pushes back yelling his name and Syaoran shouts loudly her name arching his entire body; Sakura watched them both of them getting the most strongest and lasting orgasm leaving them exhausted.

Some minutes later Sakura kisses him in the mouth and Syaoran watched her up close. "What is it?" caressing her shoulders.

"I want to ask you something… something you wont like Syaoran-kun" Said with a girly like accent.

"Theres nothing you can say or do that I don't like…" says smiling sure and confident. "That's is clear, precious Cherry Blossom"

"I don't know… I've had fun… and I love you… but I can't be married to you… or Mei… being married, wont be giving theses chances… you know."

"I know" Says taking one of her nipples between his fingers and toyed with it. Sakura sigh pleased and Syaoran adds "It's that all?"

"No. but I have an idea…" whispers to him confident. "That you might like… and will make all of us… happy"

Syaoran paid attention to her suggestion while Meiling still asleep in Syaorans arms.

**---------**** The next day… **

"What are you saying?" Asked Ieran Li shocked to Sakura the next day. "I don't understand"

"I am in love with the wrong Li" Said simply and widely. "I appreciate everything you tried to do, Mrs. Li. But I am moving out of the house with Meiling"

Ieran still shocked and astonished looked well and long at Sakura. I couldn't be possible. But there was: Sakura and Meiling were lovers. She didn't see that one coming from Sakura. Meiling was another story. Making a last attempt and trying to make some sense to her added. "But… Sakura: you can't do that. I don't argue you direction of life but… Meiling is all wrong for you. You know that"

"Yes. But I am also, very wrong for her" she added somehow happy. "We know that. We fulfill each other in a way magical"

"You are crazy! You are not leaving this house to live with Mei! It's impossible!! What will happen with the kids? I wouldn't let them go with you…"

"You don't have a choice. Besides, Syaoran approves…"

Now she had the feeling that she was in a parallel universe.

"He approves this craziness?"

"Yes. Because he can't make his mind about us… we are leaving out of his house" She adds with peacefully tone of voice "Don't worry. Our children will grow up with a lot of love."

"What kinds of example will you applied to them? You two defy all norm of good and clean behavior"

"We are attracted to the same man, Mrs. Li. He can go to us. But we are not coming to him here. Were not going to be happy married to Syaoran if we wish to be with the other…"

"This is insane" She yelled scandalized. "What would I say to people?"

"Don't say anything. It's not their problem… we are happy as we are right now and your son dint complaint last night when we shared him" added with simplicity "He is as happy as we are. He wouldn't be agreeing to be married to both with out these little escapades…"

Ieran opened her eyes widely to that declaration. "You are a manipulative bitch, aren't you? You orchestrated this, entire dint you? You and that crazy Meiling"

"I can promise you that it wasn't my idea so that adjective, doesn't go with me… but, your son and niece were so kind opening my eyes… so for that, I thank them…" she smiled widely to say "In any way possible."

She made a last salute before she retrieve from the private. Outside, a hot and seductive Chinese was waiting for her. Sakura dint hesitated to kiss her on the lips. "Well? How did it go?"

"Like you said it would" Answered Sakura hands closed together and walking towards the exit of the manor "Syaoran told you that he would take the kids home?"

"So it seems My Petite One. Looks like we where very persuasive last night"

"I can't believe that you plan worked" She murmurs low. "I wasn't very sure but…"

"Oh please! I have to make a couple of blow jobs to Ming… who was precisely acting the way I wanted to…" said smart and confident "I knew that he informed Syaoran of my interest to you… men love being harassed by women, fuck them and watch some one to one action between two of them…"

Sakura laughed and passes her hand low in Meilings back, grabbing her butt. "I am hungry… despite the fact that I can hardly move normal today"

"Later…" Meiling says "We have all the time in the world to love each other My Petite One. Besides if you can't move, I bet Syaoran can't get his dick rise up in at least two days… "

"Invite Ming with us" She says with puppy face and adds "I want to thank him for its invaluable help and I want to taste more before I made my mind. And you said that Ming is opened up to experimentation"

"Ming will be pleased. But not today. We are tired of dicks destroying our insights and I don't want you to lose elasticity" Sakura smiled broadly "Maybe in two days. He was actually making the point last time, how much fun he is ready to pass with us. My god! I've unleashed the beast in you." laughing openly.

Sakura turned her face towards her and kissed her vehemently making clear her point and said very lascivious "You've opened my eyes… I want to open more doors… so for that I thank you"

"Once we get into the hotel and put the babies to sleep, you will find the right way to thank me… so will wait until then"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**The end. **

**So how was it? Jajajaja I told you that was somehow an unforeseen end. Sakura and Meiling ended up together. It was about to come and them to deceive Syaoran and his mother believing that one was against the other. **

**Sakura ended up being as dark and so much like Meiling and in the end, Ming was about to get a taste of her too, and Syaoran get them too. So everyone was happy!!! **

**Hope you like this ending and thank you again for your support. I hope you like my next history named "**_**Lust in innocence**_**", that I had told you that almost every chapter is wicked as the next. So you been warned! See you next time! **


End file.
